Dark Lords of the Sith: Aldarion's Reign
by KyOty
Summary: This wide scope tale of galactic warfare and intrigue tells how the Dark Lord of the Sith Aldarion consolidates his iron grip on the galaxy. Also borrows elements from Dune, Robotech, and Lord of the Rings.
1. The Arrival

1.1 Part I  
  
1.1.1.1.1 THE ARRIVAL  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter I  
  
1.2 AN EVIL'S REBIRTH  
  
The gas giant, Yavin shun bright orange in the night sky of its jungle moon Yavin IV. S'yra liked to watch Yavin at night, it reminded her of home. She was of course born on Yavin IV, but it was a very different Yavin IV from the one upon which she now stood. How different her life would be were she still living on the Yavin IV of her birth.  
  
Something caught her eye, and for once it wasn't one of the young, handsome men who served her brother. Watching, S'yra discovered that she was looking at a ship coming down from orbit.  
  
"There aren't any visitors scheduled for today," she said quietly to herself. Turning, she headed briskly down the stone steps leading back into the Great Temple. Deep in her stomach S'yra knew something was seriously wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
S'yra now stood next to her sister, S'ymbaka, as their brother, D'an, paced back and forth at the top of the steps. The main audience chamber hadn't changed much over the years sense D'an's take over of the abandoned rebel base. Soon he stopped his pacing and sat in the chair that rested at the top of the raised dais.  
  
A woman appeared at the chamber's entrance, and she started walking towards them. D'an watched her, and the anger rose up inside of him. She was clad in black armor, but when the light hit it in just the right way the color changed to a dark, rich green.  
  
"Ancalime!" he gasped in amazement.  
  
"Tar-Ancalime, Little Brother," she corrected him, "or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I have not forgotten," he said from behind clinched teeth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just playing messenger," she said, smiling.  
  
"What message?!" he demanded, growling impatiently. At that his older sister's eyes grew darker, if that was possible, and she spoke in a stronger, more powerful voice than he ever remembered her using.  
  
"Your Master orders you to leave Yavin IV, immediately, and to meet him on Coruscant."  
  
D'an, feeling a great rage burning in him, rose to his feet. He could feel S'yra's and S'ymbaka's unease at what this news might mean. "Who sent you?!" he demanded of the older sister.  
  
"I have delivered my message 'Little Brother.' I must go now." With that she turned and left the throne room of the ancient Massassi temple. Once outside the doors to the throne room, Ancalime disappeared from the face of Yavin IV.  
  
Back in the throne room S'yra turned to her brother and said, "So, what do you intend to do now?"  
  
D'an looked down at his left hand to gaze at the Dark Side Gauntlet that was melded to his arm and said, "The only thing I can do." He looked at his sisters and his eyes flared with anger. "I'm going to Coruscant to prove that no man is my master!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ancalime reappeared on the bridge of the DarkSide, her personal command-ship. Seated in the command chair Captain Hellgramite gave the order that the ship was to be taken out of orbit. He turned to her and said:  
  
"My lady, the ship has been moved out of orbit, awaiting your orders."  
  
She turned to look at a dark clad figure across the bridge. Harless Dran, her human lover, and her second-in-command. He returned her look.  
  
"Have the coordinates for Coruscant been put into the navigational computer?" she asked. She didn't have to ask, but it gave Hellgramite something to do.  
  
"Yes lady," he answered after a glance at the nav. station.  
  
"Then execute hyper-space fold jump," she ordered. The crew went to work.  
  
Ancalime crossed the bridge to stand next to Harless. She put her hand on his arm in an affectionate gesture. Looking into his eyes, as expressionless as her own, she saw the same question that he seemed to ask her constantly. Did she love him?  
  
Years ago she had saved Harless from her father's anger. At the time it had been a great sacrifice on her part. It wasn't until years later that her father had gained trust in her again. She and Harless had been lovers ever sense. But did she love him? Who knew? She would never give him a strait forward answer to the question.  
  
He smiled at her, then turned his eyes back to the forward view screen. His thoughts on someone else for the time being. Another woman. The only other woman in existence that he loved. Ryan, his daughter.  
  
Harless lived to serve only two people, Ancalime and Ryan. His whole life was for them, and the possibility that Ryan was not his daughter never entered his mind.  
  
At the time Ryan was conceived, Ancalime was involved with two men, Harless because she wanted to be, and Prince Voyvoden of the planet Skelos because she had to be. Even after Ryan's birth it was impossible to tell, she was decidedly elven. The splitting image of her mother and, it was said, her grandmother. But no sign of Harless or Voyvoden.  
  
As for Ryan's personality, she was nothing like her family. It was her teachers that she emulated, and it was one in particular that she strived to please. Her "Aunt" Kitiara. From the moment of her birth the Dragon Highlord from the world of Krynn had been a constant in her life. Kit taught Ryan how to fight both with a sword and unarmed, and she taught her how to handle a dragon in flight and in battle.  
  
Even Skie, Kit's blue dragon, put his two cents worth into her education. It was he who taught her to understand her opponents. Some said she could even call upon the power of the "Dragon Fear," but no one ever had the courage to ask her. Perhaps that was all the confirmation anyone needed.  
  
Even with Ryan's superior abilities Harless still found himself worrying about her. He watched as Yavin faded away in the distortion of space fold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coruscant, once the center of galactic government, now the thrown world of the Empire. The Empire, founded and once ruled by the former Republic Senator Palpatine, now ruled by the late Emperor's other- dimensional granddaughter, Alhanna Ambrodel, or more commonly known as Alhanna – Queen of the Night. But in less reputable company she was known as the Carbonite Queen for in her reign to date some of the Rebellion's most prominent members have fallen before her. The first having been Mon Mothma, who now decorates the Queen's main audience chamber along with her grandfather, Palpatine, and the Princess Leia Organa-Solo, as Carbonite statues. Alhanna was truly on her way to taking control of the galaxy. Or was she?  
  
Redclaw, the Queen's personal bodyguard stood rigidly at attention before his mistress as she gave him his orders.  
  
"Redclaw, I have a special assignment for you," Alhanna said, letting each word roll off her tong with her elegant elven accent. Everything about her was regal, royal. She was truly a Queen. "There is a planet called Koraban. It is an ancient world, some say it is the home world of the Sith. I want you to go there and investigate the planet."  
  
"If that is your wish my Queen, though I do not think it wise to leave you unguarded."  
  
"Your concern in noted, but this mission is of the utmost importance, and you are my most trusted aid. Besides, I have the twins to guard me while you are away." With that The'odred slipped out of the shadows at the back of the room. "You see? I am well protected."  
  
Redclaw bowed. "As you command my Queen." He did not trust the twin's abilities though he was assured of their loyalty. They were too inexperienced to be given so great a responsibility as that of guarding the Queen, but he dared not question her judgment any further. At her dismissal he left for the ship that would carry him to the ghost planet Koraban.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The DarkSide exited space fold along side the Doom. Ancalime and Harless saw the mountainous vessel looming ahead.  
  
"Open communications with the Doom!" Ancalime ordered. Hellgrammite quickly repeated the order and the Comm. Officer called out that communications had been established.  
  
A holographic image of Ancalime's father appeared before the DarkSide's bridge crew. Ancalime and Harless quickly knelt down before their master's image.  
  
"Father," she said, "we have completed our mission. D'an should be on Coruscant soon."  
  
"You have done well my daughter. I am going to the planet now. You will remain where you are and await further orders. Doom out." The image of the Dark Lord disappeared.  
  
Chapter II  
  
1.3 THE NEW REGIME  
  
Alhanna sat in her throne speaking to the two Emperor's Hands who knelt before her. Lumiya, the Mistress of the Light-whip, and Lyrana Starling, both former students of the traitorous Sith Lord, Darth Vader. After the exile of the former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade and the execution of the traitorous Roganda Ismarin, the concubine of the late Emperor Palpatine, the two were compelled to reconsider their loyalty. Both decided it would be better to serve the Queen rather than have her hunting them.  
  
The two women now listened as their Queen explained her planes to inhabit the ancient home world of the Sith. Once the mission to investigate the planet's condition was completed the two Hands would be sent there to ensure the success of the operation. In addition to the restoration of the surface to it's former glory, the ladies would each be responsible for the construction of a Death Star battle station. One station would be constructed for both the northern and southern hemispheres.  
  
Alhanna was about to elaborate on her plans for the planet Koraban when she was interrupted by the sounds of screaming and fighting from outside the great hall. Suddenly a roar, like thunder, pierced threw the room and the huge double doors exploded inward in a shower of heated metal.  
  
Flames and smoke filled the doorway, but this provided no barrier to the figure that strode slowly and silently into the chamber. It was a woman wearing form fitting blue armor. She had long black hair, which hung down from under the pirate-like headdress and reached down her back to her waist.  
  
She looked at no one as she moved toward the throne, and the Queen. In her hand she brandished a long, curved sword, it's blade freshly bathed in the blood of the guards from outside.  
  
"Who are you?!" Alhanna insisted as she rose from the throne. The girl ignored her. Once she reached the center of the room, she stopped.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know," Alhanna said, as she returned to her seat, "I don't like intruders." Turning to the two dark Jedi standing before her, she added, "Lyrana, show this impertinent witch out of here!"  
  
Igniting her Lightsaber, Lyrana responded, "Yes my Queen, as you wish."  
  
Lyrana approached the girl quickly and slashed out with her saber. Not once did the girl look up from the floor and when she moved to parry the blow with her own blade Lyrana was taken completely by surprise. If not for her own quickness, Lyrana would have been disarmed in the first volley of moves and countermoves.  
  
The blue clad warrioress moved with an inhuman speed, and it took all of Lyranna's skill with the lightsaber to fend off the woman. Even in the fury of her fight, Lyrana noticed the obvious craftsmanship that must have gone into the blue-warrioress' weapon. A sword of incomparable beauty and elegance.  
  
The woman changed her methods, adding hand-to-hand tactics to the fight. Lyrana was beginning to think she might be over matched. Just then her lightsaber flew out of her hand and skidded across the floor. Lyrana found that she had respect for this woman who was so skilled in her art, but she also felt an uncontrollable anger towards her.  
  
The anger built and took control. Lyrana was about to use the dark side to suffocate the woman who had humiliated her in front of her Queen. Revenge!  
  
A flash of light. A beam of energy. A siring pain in her chest. Lyrana found herself lying on the steps to the throne, her chest burning with a pain beyond her endurance. With complete disregard for her surroundings, Lyrana gripped the front of her cloths and tore them open revealing the blackened, smoking, burnt spot between her breasts.  
  
The blue armored woman stood silently, eyes once again turned down to the floor. But everyone else was looking past her to the still smoke filled doorway. Out of the smoke and flame emerged an even darker figure than the woman. Taller, broader, he strode into the room. Once inside he stopped and took in his surroundings with his marble-like, black eyes.  
  
Furious, Alhanna shot to her feet and said, "Who in the name of the Abyss do you think you are, and what is the meaning of this?!" Then, without waiting for an answer to her first question, she added, "I will see to it that Lord Gornash punishes you severely for this."  
  
The Dark Man's eyes met hers and she fell back into her chair as if powerful hands had pushed her down. He smiled, obviously enjoying the effect of his gaze.  
  
"I assure you Lady Alhanna," the Dark Man said. "I am looking forward to the arrival of 'Lord' Gornash."  
  
He now walked across the room until he stood at the foot of the steps to the throne; there he stopped to look down at Lyranna, who was still recovering from the energy blast.  
  
"You will soon learn how fool hearty attacking me was." He then turned his all-consuming gaze upon Alhanna again.  
  
From the center of the Royal Audience Chamber there came the blinding flash of blue lightning and a wash of blue flame. As it quickly dissipated, three figures came into being.  
  
"Lord Gornash," Alhanna exclaimed. "These two intruders are causing trouble. Dispatch them."  
  
"Yes, Lord Gornash," the Dark Man said. He turned to face the three newcomers. "Dispatch us."  
  
D'an Gornash's eyes widened with disbelief. How was this possible, he thought. Why is this happening? He composed himself quickly.  
  
"Father, we were not expecting you," D'an said.  
  
"No, I suppose you were not."  
  
D'an took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's quite simple really. I'm here to claim this dimension as my own."  
  
D'an took another step closer to his father and said, "I can not allow that."  
  
"And how do you intend to stop me, my servant?"  
  
D'an's eyes came alive with anger. His left hand, which bore the Dark Side Gauntlet of Loccus Kallendbor, began to glow with the power of hatred.  
  
"I am more powerful than you now." To show his father that he was not afraid to use this power against his own father, D'an launched a concentrated blast of cool Dark Side energy at him.  
  
"Is that so?" his father said as the energy seemed to wash over him harmlessly. "I think you are mistaken." In a gesture so fast it was even hard for D'an to follow, the dark-man raised his own Dark Side Gauntlet and let loose a blast that sent D'an flying across the thrown room.  
  
Placing his hand on the wall to brace himself while he stood, D'an realized the impact of his body hitting the wall had put a crack in the stone. His dark eyes turned their gaze back to his father. D'an's eyes were never as human as when astonishment struck his features. His father had pushed the hood back from his face, his face. Younger, D'an thought. No, different. Then it struck him fully. Standing before him was not the man who raised him, the man called Melkor, but the man who'd conceived him, Aldarion.  
  
Aldarion smiled, then turned to look at his daughters. "S'yra, S'ymbaka, my beautiful daughters. Do you too wish to rival me?" he asked. They could not speak as he approached them. Almost as if they were being held frozen in place. He put his left hand around S'yra's throat, and squeezed until she was gasping for breath. Looking deep into her large, almond shaped eyes, he saw the tears of fear and pain well up and fall down her perfect face, then he held up his right hand for her inspection. S'yra's eyes were as big as saucers and he knew she understood. He released his grip and she collapsed to the floor at his feet.  
  
S'yra clutched at her father's boots. "Please father," she gasped, she was still trying to recover from the vice grip he'd had on her throat. "Please, we only came because we knew you didn't need us anymore."  
  
Aldarion knelt down to his daughter. Taking a hand-full of her hair, he pulled, forcing her to crane her neck and look up at him.  
  
"I can tolerate being betrayed by mere students, but not you." He caressed her wet cheek with his other hand. "Not you, my beautiful daughter. You belong to me, and to me alone. Is that understood?" With that he let her head fall back to the floor. In a lightning move he was back on his feet, setting upon his other daughter.  
  
The blow from the back of his hand across her face was so surprising to S'ymbaka that it knocked her completely off her feet. Stars burst in her vision as she found herself face down on the floor, blood falling from her nose and mouth. Looking back over her shoulder she saw her father standing over her.  
  
"And you," he said. "Of all my children there were two that I could always count on, Ancalime and you." He stood, silently looking down at her for a moment, then bellowed, "I expect this kind of thing from her," making a quick gesture in S'yra's direction. "She's an opportunistic whore, but you. You were suppose to be the loyal one, the stalwart one, and then you do this!"  
  
Surprisingly, Aldarion turned his attention to Alhanna, who still sat in the thrown. Holding up his ringed hand he said, "Do you, Queen Alhanna, have any doubts as to what this means?"  
  
Alhanna quietly looked at Aldarion's proffered hand. Adorning the ring finger of that hand were two rings, identical to each other. She looked to D'an and saw that he to was looking at the two rings. She looked back to Aldarion, and as she spoke she once again felt like the little girl who'd been kidnapped by Prince Voyvoden all those years ago. "No, I have no doubts."  
  
"There," he said, smiling. "I always did say you were the smartest of the bunch." Aldarion turned to look at his daughters again, both of who were back on their feet trying to regain their composure, and not doing a very good job of it. Then he turned to his son. "Well?"  
  
"Yes father, what is your wish," D'an said as he dropped to one knee.  
  
Aldarion smiled. Turning, he said to his granddaughter, "Ryan, return to the 'DarkSide' and deliver my orders to Ancalime."  
  
Ryan stood and awaited her Master's instructions.  
  
"Ancalime is to make an immediate Space Fold jump to Koraban. Once there, she is to await the arrival of the Imperial flagship, Eclipse. She is to order the Eclipse's commander to surrender, or be destroyed."  
  
"No!" Alhanna screamed as she leapt from her place on the thrown. "You can't…"  
  
"Yes!" Aldarion cut her off. "I can."  
  
"Please Lord Aldarion," she said. "Redclaw would rather die than surrender, or be taken prisoner. Also, the Eclipse is to valuable a commodity to simply destroy it because everyone is to vane to think of a better solution."  
  
The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as he listened to her speak. "Very well," he said, thinking she sounded too much like her mother. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Allow me to accompany Tar-Ancalime. If I am there when to order to stand down is given, then he will listen, and no one will get killed."  
  
He thought about it for a moment, and decided that it would be a good thing to have Alhanna out of the way for a while. "Very well Lady." Turning back to Ryan he added, "Ryan, you will escort Lady Alhanna to your mother."  
  
"As you wish my Lord," the young woman said with a short bow.  
  
The two women left, and Aldarion took his place in the thrown at the top of the steps. "Now, about the rest of my galaxy," he began.  
  
Chapter III  
  
1.4 A GREAT DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE  
  
The Sara II Jedi Academy on Mars had come a long way in the sixteen years sense it's beginning and Jessa had been there to see most of it. Jessa Kaye Dengaali, daughter of the Jedi Master Behemoth Dengaali and the Fenishian Princess Cynthia Kaye, was already universally renowned for her skill with the Force, and with the intricacies of Robotechnology. She walked through the halls of the Academy accompanied by the ever present, ever faithful, companion, G. She stopped herself from laughing as she listened to G speak through the burnt out speech actuator that a four-year- old Jessa had rebuilt from other burnt out parts.  
  
G looked like a walking trash compactor that had seen better days. His framework design, which left much of his superstructure and internal components exposed, gave a somewhat incomplete look to him. Even after all these years G could still turn the heads of the other students. Then again, G wasn't the only one turning heads. At a height just under six feet, with long legs and a body that would allow her to write her own ticket at any movie studio on Earth, Jessa was the most sought after female on Mars. The groundskeepers continually complained about how they had to clean up the piles of dead flowers they found under Jessa's dorm room window everyday.  
  
The exotic looking Jessa, with her long, stark white hair and piercing black eyes, constantly received flowers, candy, and a variety of other gifts from other students at the Academy, but much to their chagrin, she simply throws these out the window. Romantic relationships didn't interest her in the least, though she did have a number of good friends.  
  
She reached her destination, the personal meditation chamber of the Jedi Lord Todd Neblett. For a moment, Jessa reflected that this man was not only a Jedi Lord, but the master Protoculturist in all the Universe, as well as being the Chief Instructor and Founder of the Sarra II Jedi Academy, and her Jedi Master.  
  
As always, she didn't miss a step when the door opened at her approach with out any beckoning from her. Jessa was well aware that the Master always knew when one of the students was coming to see him. Once inside, the door closed behind her and G, and she stood in awe of what she saw, as always.  
  
The room was only dimly lit by two glowing globes, which sat atop two short pillars. Between the pillars Jessa watched her master hover effortlessly off the floor. His legs were curled up in a seated position under him and his hands rested on the globes, one hand for each globe. Not once did he open his eyes.  
  
"Jessa, how may I help you?" he asked, his voice showing a calmness she'd never experienced.  
  
"Master, I was hoping you could see your way clear to transferring me to the Jedi Academy on Degalth," she said.  
  
He didn't waver even a little. "You wish to visit your parents." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes," she answered anyway. "I especially wish to speak to my mother."  
  
"Does this have something to do with the trip you and your sister took to your mother's home world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So this is something you wish to speak to her about in person rather than a over a com-link."  
  
"Yes, Master." Jessa was doing everything she could to keep from throwing herself to the floor and groveling at this man's feet, such was her need for this trip.  
  
"There is a transport preparing to launch for Degalth to pick up a student there who wished to study Robotech. If you pack quickly enough you might make it."  
  
Her eyes opened wide in amazement and her heart leapt for joy. As she ran out of the room with G on her heels she managed to shout back to him, "Thank you Master!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Neblett heard her call of thanks as the door to his meditation chamber closed, and he smiled. He had never had children, beyond Janice, the android he'd built as a mate for his friend Talon Fashon, and he felt a fatherly responsibility toward Jessa because of his friendship with her father, Behemoth Dengaali. It was moments like this that made him wish he had children, real children, of his own.  
  
Pain suddenly arched through his mind. So powerful was it that he found himself lying on the floor.  
  
"By the Force," he cried. "What's happening?!" The pain increased and spread throughout his body. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped and was replaced with a heart numbing cold.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for," came a voice out of the darkness, "you may get it." Then laughter.  
  
"Who are you?" the Jedi Lord called out.  
  
The darkness reseated to reveal the tall, dark figure of a man. He wore dark green, almost black, armor that covered him from the collar of his neck to the tips of his toes. Hanging from the man's belt was an ebony black lightsaber, a design of which Lord Neblett did not recognize. The man's face was young, yet the expression conveyed experience and intelligence. His hair was black and was slicked back away from his face to hang down, almost to his shoulder blades, behind his head. In the end the man's most captivating features were his eyes, which were also black, and appeared fathomless, giving the man an almost omnipotent appearance.  
  
As the man knelt down before him, Lord Neblett could see more clearly the man's ears, pointed at the tips, marking him with some kind of elven heritage. "I," the man whispered, "am your son."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Lord Neblett said indignantly.  
  
"Are you sure?" the man asked.  
  
He didn't reply, for he couldn't think of anything to say. Through the Force he could hear the most disturbing ring of truth in this dark- elf's words.  
  
"I did not, however, come here for a family reunion," the dark-elf said. Rising to his feet he gestured for Lord Neblett to do the same, then he continued. "My name is Aldarion, and I am now in control of the Empire, and the Sith."  
  
Now back on his feet, Lord Neblett felt more comfortable. "Why do you tell me this?"  
  
"I know your thoughts before you speak them human," Aldarion said. "What you really want to ask is, 'Why do I risk telling you?'" He smiled at his command of the situation. "I assure you, I am risking nothing by coming here.  
  
"As to why, it is quite simple: I want the whole galaxy to know who it is that defeated them. I want them all to know the fate that awaits them. And I want them to know that I'm not going to waist my time the way my son has wasted his."  
  
"Your son, D'an?" Lord Neblett guessed.  
  
"Yes," Aldarion admitted, somewhat discontentedly. "He and his slut, the Queen, Alhanna, have wasted precious time in their foolish pursuits. Today they are no closer to defeating the galaxy then they were the day they arrived here."  
  
"I will have to stop you Lord Aldarion," the Jedi said.  
  
"I know you must try Lord Neblett, but I also know that success is beyond even your exceptional powers."  
  
The hand is quicker than the eye they say, and just that quickly the Jedi's lightsaber was gripped in his hand. Unfortunately Lord Aldarion had anticipated this, and was ready.  
  
Faster that the lightsaber would ignite, a darkness that seemed to seep out of the walls themselves had surrounded Lord Neblett in a clouded, swirling mass of dark power.  
  
"I am disappointed," Aldarion said sadly. "I was hoping that you would prove to be a greater challenge to me.  
  
"Oh well, we don't always get what we want."  
  
Confident that the light of his power was strong enough to cleave any darkness, Lord Neblett ignited his lightsaber and swung at the swirling cage of smoky dark-side energy. As the blade of the ancient Jedi weapon made contact with the Dark-side barrier, it seemed to absorb the darkness rather than slashing through it.  
  
The darkness raced up the blade and wrapped around the Jedi in a grip stronger and colder than death. Pain such as Lord Neblett had never even imagined possible racked his body, and invaded his very soul. His connection to the Force seemed to have been severed all together, leaving him alone and defenseless. The last thing he saw before his consciousness fled was Aldarion, fading back into the shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He didn't know how much time had gone by sense he'd lost consciousness. Looking around he saw that the field of dark-side energy still surrounded him, even though Aldarion was gone.  
  
The Force had returned to him, though he could tell it was greatly diminished. He needed to escape from the dark-side trap, but how? Sitting on the floor, at the center of the field's circle, he began to consider his options.  
  
After several moments of deep contemplation the only logical answer to his dilemma came to him. His connection to the Force was too weak at the moment to make it a sufficient tool outside of his current confines, so he had to rely on his other talents. Turning his attention to the computer terminal mounted in the wall of the far side of the room, he used his Protoculturist's powers to activate it. It worked.  
  
This terminal, a simple library computer, now became a nexus point for the entire computer network for the planet Mars. Through its connections he learned that the transport heading for Degalth had indeed launched on time and, according to its records, Jessa had been aboard.  
  
He made the proper connection with the Mars communications satellite and began making the necessary adjustments to contact Earth. Once he'd connected with Earth he used the mainframe computer located in Washington J.C. to give him the extra power he needed to boost the signal, then he made his connection with Janice Em, his android daughter. He hoped Talon wasn't far away.  
  
1.4.1  
  
1.4.2 Chapter IV  
  
1.5 CONVENE THE COUNCIL  
  
Janice Em, so named by her 'father', sat quietly at a computer console working on a number of calculations that would allow her to construct an android, or in a sense, give birth to a child of her own. This had been a plan of hers for some time, but up until now she felt she lacked the necessary knowledge to accomplish her goal.  
  
Talon Fashon, her mate, still worked in Washington J.C. though he'd given up his position as Security Chief years before. Even though they were legally married in a traditional Ryllian wedding ceremony, most people outside of Washington considered their union to be a false one sense Janice was not considered to be a sentient being. The prejudice was something that Talon was more that capable of dealing with and something Janice had been 'programmed' not to acknowledge.  
  
Suddenly Janice stopped her calculations and took on a somewhat glazed over look, as she seemed to gaze off into open space. "Yes Father," she said in her occasional monotone voice. "Yes Father," she repeated. "As you wish Father," she said after a longer pause. Rising from her seat she made her way through the house to Talon's study. Upon entering she found Talon sitting calmly on the floor, meditating.  
  
"Talon!" she said, a little to loudly. His eyes flashed open and for a moment his face bore the distinct trademarks of surprise. "I have a message for you from Father."  
  
Talon's surprise vanished without a trace and he got to his feet. "What does my friend have to say?" he asked.  
  
Janice began to speak, but the voice that emerged was not her own. "Talon, we are all in great danger. You and Janice must come to Mars immediately." She stopped and stared at Talon with an almost confused look about her.  
  
"Janice," he said after a moment's contemplation. "Would you please arrange for a shuttle to be waiting to take us to Mars while I make a few other arrangements."  
  
"Of course Talon, anything you ask," that said, she turned and left. Talon allowed himself a moment to count his blessings as she left. Janice was, in fact, an android. A sophisticated android, but an android non-the- less. He knew that she could be cold and aloof with others, but with him she almost seemed human. He banished the thoughts from his mind and went to his desk. Pressing a single button he immediately heard the response.  
  
"Jedi Council Communications, Officer Eldon speaking."  
  
"Officer Eldon, this is Lord Fashon."  
  
"Lord Fashon," came the younger man's voice, fueled with a new respect. "What can I do for you sir?"  
  
"I must speak with Judge Pentaras."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A mere twenty minutes later Talon and Janice where boarding a shuttle. Judge Pentaras, Jedi Lord from the planet Anderon and the second Judge of the Jedi Council on Earth, had accompanied the two to the spaceport on the outskirts of the city. As Janice entered the shuttle's confines, Talon turned to face the taller Rahu-Man.  
  
"Lord Fashon, I don't see the reason for this urgency. I've not felt any disturbance that would surly accompany a danger as great as the one you have described. However, I have a great respect for your insight, as well as that of Lord Neblett. The two of you have seen and done much together, and I do understand the importance of friends."  
  
"I appreciate your understanding in this delicate and uncertain matter. As soon as I've had a chance to resolve the situation on Mars it is my hope to return to Earth for an emergency meeting of the council."  
  
"I will begin making preparations as soon as you are under way," Pentaras promised. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you Judge Pentaras." Proper respect having been paid to both parties, the Lords parted ways. Only moments later the shuttle launched itself into deep space, towards the Jedi Academy on Mars.  
  
Talon Fashon was an accomplished pilot, but he was content this trip sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Though he could have flown the shuttle from the Earth to Mars quite effortlessly, he found that letting Janice, who seemed to have a link to computers and machines that he would never be able to achieve, pilot the shuttle allowed him the added concentration he required for his own task.  
  
During the entire voyage from the blue-white Earth to the red planet Mars, Talon remained lost in a Force induced trance. Through the mists of the Force that could penetrate the smallest crevice and reach the farthest distances. He searched, and what he found was an endless span of life, but there was no sign of his friend. Not a single trace of Jedi Lord Todd Neblett's mind or presence. Narrowing his pattern of search to the red planet itself, Talon found only the slightest residue of the man who had almost single handedly reclaimed Mars for the purpose of life. As Janice announced that they would soon be landing at the Academy's docking facility, Talon narrowed his field of search once again. This time the Academy complex fell under the all-seeing eye of the Force as wielded by the Jedi Lord. This time the sense was a bit stronger, but still remained nothing more than a residue. It was at this moment that the Force took over the Rylian's senses. A room, devoid of any life, sprung into Talon's mind. The sense sharpened and he realized that not the entire room was devoid of life, but only a portion of the room's center.  
  
"Todd's office," Talon murmured to himself as he felt the shuttle touchdown. Now he knew where to go, and as he and Janice descended the ramp, he did not hesitate.  
  
At the entrance to Lord Neblett's office they encountered a minor snag, the door was locked with a system that only a Protoculturist could bypass. This proved to be minor however when Janice stepped forward to demonstrate a mechanical solution. The door jerked, and then hissed open. Talon stepped into the room, and Janice followed.  
  
The office appeared unchanged from any of the other times Talon had seen it. But this was the first time he had ever witnessed anything like the dark, smoky globe in which his friend seemed to be trapped.  
  
"Good work Janice," the dark-eyed Jedi Lord said. "Talon, my friend, I'm going to need your help."  
  
As Talon approached he saw that Todd seemed to be completely unharmed, but also equally trapped within the swirling globe of dark-side energies. "I am curious as to what kind of dark-sider could have entered this institution of Jedi training in order to perpetuate such a crime against one of your considerable powers and talents."  
  
"I'll explain everything, once we've undone this evil," Todd promised.  
  
Some time later, Talon felt that he'd discovered why his friend hadn't just dispersed the barrier himself, anyone, or anything, inside the barrier was cut off from the Light-side of the Force. With Talon's presence on the outside of the barrier, Todd was able to once again connect himself to the light. Once the connection was reestablished it was only a matter of moments before the two were able to locate the weak spot in the barrier. With a simple twist of thought the barrier shattered and collapsed in upon itself. Todd was free once again, and he wasted no time in beginning his explanation.  
  
It was obvious that Aldarion and his apprentice's were a force to be reckoned with. If Lord Neblett's assessment of the situation was correct, they didn't have much time before…  
  
* * * * *  
  
"…the entire galaxy will come under Sith control."  
  
"That is a very optimistic appraisal of the Sith's abilities at this time Lord Neblett."  
  
"When I was a young man, and just beginning my training, my master taught me a very important lesson, "Never underestimate the power of the Dark Side." That lesson has seen me through many great ordeals," he replied. The three had returned to Earth aboard a proto-type deep space fighter Lord Neblett's Robotech teams had been working on. Although it's maneuverability in combat had not yet been perfected, the craft was capable of reaching speeds far exceeding those of the shuttlecraft the Jedi Council had at their disposal. They were now inside the massive council chamber in Washington J.C. standing before this emergency assembly.  
  
"I don't profess to understand all that Lord Neblett has presented to us, but believe I must concur with his assessment. The Sith obviously have a new, more powerful leader in this Aldarion. We must be more cautious of what we do," Lord Grey of England chimed in. He usually kept quiet at council meetings, but this time he felt more compelled to speak. Almost immediately he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. The council was still divided after the expulsion of the former Judge, Behemoth Dengaali. An argument broke out among the two factions, and Thomas found himself thinking of Behemoth now.  
  
1.5.1.1 INTERLUDE I  
  
2 A FAMILY REUNION  
  
The shuttle landed genitally on the landing pad at the spaceport near the Jedi Academy of Degalth. Jedi Master Behemoth Dengaali watched it's slow decent anxiously awaiting the arrival of his daughter. It had only been a few months sense the last time she'd been for a visit, but at that time she'd only stayed for a few hours. This time she'd have more time. The message had come through the day before from his friend, Jedi Lord Todd Neblett of the Jedi Academy on Mars, stating that Jessa was being transferred to Degalth for an undetermined amount of time. The only thing that bothered him was that Todd had neglected to mention the reason for the transfer, 'All in good time,' he thought as the shuttle made touch down and the ground crew started the lock-down procedure.  
  
Suddenly everyone jumped away from the shuttle as if it were about to explode. The cables snaked around in the air as though they had a life of their own. Access ports for the various tubes and wires opened and control panels for the servicing systems lit up by themselves. The shuttle literally locked itself down, and in half the time it would have taken the ground crew.  
  
Behemoth stepped out onto the landing platform as the hatch opened and the ramp lowered itself into position. As he watched, a beautiful young woman appeared at the top of the ramp. She wore a green jump suit, similar to that of a pilot, and had long flowing white hair. Although he had secretly worried that Jessa's inheritance of his white locks would hurt her looks when she got older, he saw now, as she ran up to meet him, that she had truly grown up to be her mother's daughter. "Could anything truly damage the beauty of my wife and daughters," he asked himself, but he already knew the answer.  
  
They hugged for a long time and Behemoth sensed that she missed him as much as he missed her. "How have you been Sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm fine Daddy. I've just missed you, that's all."  
  
"Well, your mom is waiting back at the house for us."  
  
"Okay," she said. Then she turned back towards the shuttle. "G, let's go!"  
  
A reverberating, lumbering, clanking came from the shuttle as the massive patchwork form of G appeared in the hatchway. He made his way stiffly down the ramp towards where Jessa stood waiting. Once by her side G's head made a swiveling motion, then shifted forward on his 'shoulders,' only then did the telltale white gas jet out of his neck, indicating that he'd completed the task he'd been ordered to perform. G's body was a mismatched collection of mechanical and electronic components from an infinite variety of different devices. Jessa had built him out of scrap and junk parts she'd gotten from the scrap yards outside of Washington J.C. when she was only about three or four years of age. More than a decade had passed sense then, and G had never malfunctioned or broken down.  
  
2.1.1  
  
2.1.2 Chapter V  
  
2.1.2.1 THE PROPHECY FULFILLED  
  
Two days had passed sense Lord Neblett had arrived from Mars to tell of his encounter with the new Dark Lord, Aldarion. Today's meeting of the council would prove to be far more dramatic. It was said that Tackle Daggerford himself would be in attendance. But before the council convened other matters had to be dealt with. He approached the door cautiously and knocked.  
  
Rualath had just finished getting ready to attend today's council meeting. She and her husband, Tamaner Ambrodel, had learned of the heated debate that had taken place only two days before from the wife of Lord Thomas Grey. Elizabeth had said it had something to do with the appearance of some new "Evil Lord," as she'd put it, on the planet Mars. There came a knock at the front door and her first reaction was to call far Tam to get it, but he had left early that morning to prepare Lord Flamestrike for her attendance at the council meeting. As she made her way to the door she cursed the fact that she and Tam had given Kamien permission to go on a survival outing with one of the other Jedi Masters and his students.  
  
Opening the door, Rualath came face to face with a dream, or a nightmare. He was tall, with dark hair and a beard, streaked with gray. His overall appearance was that of a late-middle-aged human, but there was something about him that spoke of something older, ancient even. Although his appearance spoke of age and wisdom, his stance and build showed none of the physical debilitations of age. Something struck her as being elven in him. With a start she realized that she'd been starring at him for quite sometime, then she looked into the piercing, empty pools that were his eyes. Rualath had an overwhelming sense of dejavu. A feeling that she knew this man, a man that, to her memory, she'd never met. This stranger that she knew took her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Master Rualath Ambrodel?" he said genitally.  
  
A question, she wondered. Or did he know her from somewhere? To answer his question she nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sure you don't know me, my name is Todd Neblett."  
  
Rualath snapped back to reality then and responded. "Yes, of course. You're the Jedi Lord who founded the Academy on Mars."  
  
"That's right. I'm pleased to meet you. May I come in for a few moments? Recently I discovered something that may effect your life, as well as the lives of your family."  
  
"Yes," Rualath said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I suppose so."  
  
She showed him inside and led him into the living room where, again, he wasted no time in giving his explanation. "So you see my point?" he asked as he finished.  
  
"Yes, but I fail to see what this has to do with me or my family," she replied.  
  
"This might be difficult to believe, or except, but I wanted to tell you myself before the meeting. Aldarion is your son."  
  
Rualath fell dead silent for several minutes. How could this be, she had never been with anyone before Tam, though she had come close to it once. Then she and Tam only had the one child. He obviously recognized her confusion because he went on:  
  
"Aldarion is from another dimension, in which you fell in love with someone else, meaning someone other than Tamaner Ambrodel."  
  
"You," she said quietly. "That's why I felt as though I knew you."  
  
"Yes," he confirmed, but quickly added, "but if I had met you under different circumstances neither one of us would have had that sensation of recognition."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"First of all, it will probably be mentioned today at the council meeting, and secondly because he came to me. He may come to you too."  
  
"Do you think my family is in danger?"  
  
"I think the whole galaxy is in danger."  
  
"I wish you would have chosen not to tell me," she said.  
  
"I wish I could have chosen not to tell you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later the Council Chambers were packed with hundreds of people, awaiting what could be the most important meeting sense the Trial of Judge Behemoth.  
  
"Fellow Jedi!" Pentaras's voice carried across the sea of people. "I, Judge Pentaras of the Jedi Council, hereby call this session to order." His words were made absolute with the thunderous crash of the metal ball that was the Jedi gavel.  
  
"We are here to make final deliberations on the matter of the so- called "New" Dark Lord of the Sith, a being calling himself Aldarion." With a gesture to Lord Neblett's chair Pentaras added, "Our expert in the defense against the New Sith, and in its new Lord, Lord Neblett, will begin today's proceedings."  
  
"Thank you Judge Pentaras," Todd said as he rose from his chair and made his way around to stand before the delegation. "I would like to say, before we get started, that I am sorry for any words of insult that may have been used towards you at the previous meeting Your Honor. I know that you are both a man of peace and honor, and that is why you sit in the seat that you do."  
  
"I thank you for your words and accept them whole heartedly. Allow me to also extend my regrets for the words I said. May the Force guide us to the answers together."  
  
"Your words are well taken Your Honor, and I think that they are words that we can all learn from." Todd turned to face the assemblage. "We must all continue to work together, on the same side, if we are to ever defeat Aldarion and his forces of darkness."  
  
"He's right," came a soft, yet powerful voice. All eyes turned to behold the scarlet haired Kyburr and his wife, Dulcena. "If we do not stay together we will surly fail."  
  
"Lord Kyburr!" Pentaras said, rather startled at the appearance of his one time student. "I was not aware that a message had been sent to Mimban."  
  
"I apologize for this rather rude interruption Your Honor," Kyburr said as he approached the center dais, "but I believe I have some information that will prove vital in today's proceedings."  
  
The red-haired Jedi Lord stepped up to stand next to Lord Neblett. The two shook hands in greeting and Kyburr said, "I apologize for the interruption Lord Neblett."  
  
"That's quite alright Lord Kyburr. I find myself anxious to hear what you have to say."  
  
By lightening their mutual grip on each other's hands, the two give a subtle sign of mutual understanding. Kyburr, the First Jedi, turned to face the assemblage.  
  
"Thousands of years ago, my Master, Tackle Daggerford, discovered the presence of something that he alone seemed to understand. He called it the Force, for lack of a better term. After years of study he discovered that this power, this energy, this Force, existed in all living things. He learned how it worked, and how to work it.  
  
"After the passing of several years, Tackle met a man named Locuss Kallendbor, and in time saw the potential for the Force within him. Tackle took the first of many students. Soon these two found another worthy candidate for apprenticeship, and his name was Kyburr.  
  
"Together these three traveled to many worlds and discovered many things, about the Force, and about the galaxy. But it was Locuss's discovery that frightened them the most.  
  
"Locuss had inadvertently tapped into an aspect of the Force that Tackle had not seen. Their friend began to change in strange ways. He became cold and unfeeling towards everything and everyone, even his closest friends. His mood was dark and he soon became very reclusive, spending days, and even weeks, in isolation.  
  
"Then, one night, their friend was dead, and the first Dark-Sider was born. Locuss now wore three amulets that amplified the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Two were in the form of gauntlets, which he wore, one on each arm, and the third was in the form of a pendent, which hung from a chain he wore about the neck.  
  
"Tackle and Kyburr were no match for this evil at this time, and the Light Side's first confrontation with the Dark Side was a disaster. Locuss could have destroyed them right then and there, but I think there was still a piece of the friend they had once known, held captive within the shell of darkness he had surrounded himself with.  
  
"Kyburr then spent many years studying the writings that Locuss had left behind. Kyburr's long years of hard work were found warranted when he fashioned this." With that the Jedi produced a crystal that gleamed with an inner glow of warming light.  
  
"This is the Kyburr Crystal, and after it was completed, Tackle and Kyburr challenged Locuss to do battle once again. It was a fight that has been described in countless legends and myths from that area of the galaxy and is something I do not wish to describe in detail. When the battle had ended, Kyburr had proven himself worthy to set out on his own, sense his crystal had successfully counter acted the effects of the Dark Side Amulets his old friend had created. Locuss's power temporarily nullified, Tackle used his exceptionally unique connection with the Force to banish Locuss to a dimension where the Force was thought not to exist.  
  
"Centuries later it was discovered that the Force did indeed exist there, and that Locuss had flourished in knowledge and power. At the moment of Locuss's death, his words were heard by all with a connection with the Force, and his words were; 'There will be another.'  
  
"So, you see, Locuss's Prophesy has finally come to haunt us all."  
  
The Council Chamber was quiet for quite some time before Judge Pentaras asked, "Lord Neblett, do you have anything to add to this current situation?"  
  
Todd cleared his throat. "Yes Your Honor," he said. "I now feel compelled to point out a previously overlooked detail. I have seen a gauntlet similar in appearance to the ones Lord Kyburr has described to us as having been created by the first Dark-Sider, Locuss Kallendbor."  
  
"Yes?" the Judge persisted.  
  
"The gauntlet in question was in the possession of the new Dark Lord, Aldarion."  
  
Gasps of shock and groans of concern shook the chamber. Murmuring quickly followed and Pentaras was forced to pound the large metallic ball- gavel upon the podium repeatedly in order to reestablish order to the meeting. "That will be quite enough!" Pentaras announced to the public gallery. After another moment during which Pentaras proceeded to gaze sternly at the people in the gallery, silently daring them to make another outburst, he turned back to Lord Neblett.  
  
"Are you quite certain of this claim, or is this purely speculation?" the Judge asked.  
  
"No Your Honor, this is not speculation," Todd replied. "This sir is fact."  
  
"Lord Kyburr, is it possible that you could…" Pentaras began, only to be cut off.  
  
"No, Your Honor, it is not possible," Todd said. Turning to look back at Kyburr he added, "Lord Kyburr, with all do respect for your position and experience and knowledge, vast though it may be," He turned back to the gathered Lords of the Council, "they are not enough.  
  
"This problem can not be solved with knowledge, experience, or position. This problem has to do with talents. Talents that Lord Kyburr and his crystal do not possess."  
  
"I assume you're referring to your Protoculture Powers," Pentaras said.  
  
"Yes," Todd stated flatly, purposely leaving off the 'Your Honor' that usually followed his statements to Pentaras. "Without the Gauntlet, Aldarion is no less of a threat than he is with it. The Gauntlet is negligible, because we know how to defeat it, but the Protoculture is not defeatable, it is eternal."  
  
"So you're saying that Aldarion is unbeatable?"  
  
"No, he is mortal. He can die. But defeating him will be harder than it has been to defeat the Dark Jedi of the past."  
  
"So you think defeating Palpatine was easy?"  
  
"Yes, especially sense we didn't defeat Palpatine, Aldarion's son did, and I think that proves my point."  
  
"Why are you so certain of his powers and abilities?"  
  
"Because he's my son, Your Honor, and I know what he's capable of." That announcement brought everything to a dead standstill. Pentaras soon broke the silence by calling for the Gallery to be cleared. The people didn't argue, but Pentaras noticed that one person sat looking at Lord Neblett just a few seconds longer than the others, and to his surprise it was his former student, Rualath.  
  
Pentaras knew that this meeting was over. They wouldn't be able to discuss anything further then they already had. He decided to make a few broad remarks about how well the council in general had conducted itself and that they would meet tomorrow morning, but before he brought the meeting to an official close he asked to speak to Lord Neblett privately in his office.  
  
"I would be happy to accommodate you Judge Pentaras, but I have a prior commitment to attend to first. I would, however, be capable of meeting you there later in the afternoon."  
  
"Very well, I will see you then. Meeting adjourned." With that the gavel came crashing down.  
  
On the way out, Lord Neblett was stopped by Lord Kyburr who said, "Your son. The prophecy truly has come to pass."  
  
"I'm sorry about your friend Lord Kyburr," Todd said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your son," he replied.  
  
"Me too." With that the two separated and headed into the unknown, and uncertain, future. 


	2. A Light From The Darkness Crimelords

Part II  
A LIGHT FROM THE DARKNESS  
CRIMELORDS  
  
Chapter VI  
THE SITH COME HOME  
  
Koraban spun through space, a dark spot in the infinite blackness of space. High above the ancestral thrown world of the ancient Sith Empire sat the DarkSide, the flagship of Tar-Ancalime's fleet.  
"Mistress Ancalime, according to our sensors, the Eclipse is only moments away from exiting hyperspace."  
"Good," she said icily. "Bring all weapons to bare. Be ready to fire immediately on my order." With that the officers went right to work. Standing next to her chair was her second in command, Harless Draun, and next to him stood Queen Alhanna. There was a time when Alhanna had almost been her daughter, but after Harless had assassinated Prince Voyvoden, the original commanding officer aboard this ship, he had freed, the then 'Princess', Alhanna, and returned her to her parents. As it turned out she'd turned to the Dark Side after all, to bad she hadn't been allowed to stay aboard the DarkSide; she'd be far more powerful today if she had.  
"Remember, Lady Ancalime, Redclaw will listen to no one but me. If you wish to save either ship you must allow me to give the order to stand down," Alhanna said.  
"You've gotten use to giving orders haven't you?"  
"I suppose I have."  
Ancalime smiled a secret smile. "Communications, prepare to slave the Eclipse's COM system. Then patch in through up here so Queen Alhanna can give her orders!"  
"Yes Mistress," came the immediate response.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The shuttle glided down through the upper atmosphere of Yavin IV and as the Great Temple of "?" came into view below S'yra and S'ymbaka finally allowed themselves the relaxation that had been denied them before. They shared a sigh of relief as the shuttle touched down and the hatch opened to reveal the lush jungle of the small moon. The two women exited the ship and each went her own direction without a single word between them. They both knew that their respite from their father's scrutiny would be a short lived experience, they each intended to make the most of it.  
Before she knew it, S'yra found herself standing at the door of Michael's room. Michael, the human male who had come from nowhere barring one of the Nine Rings of Power, had shared her bed several times sense he first arrived, but tonight she vowed to show him that there was a very different side to her. She was not always the delicate elf-maid when in bed, and tonight, as she opened the door to Michael's room, she defiantly did not feel like a delicate anything.  
S'ymbaka, too, found herself going someplace familiar, but for unfamiliar reasons. Leaving the grounds of the Great Temple she entered the misty jungle. As always S'ymbaka found herself walking south to a small, unused temple. She had known of the temple's existence before coming here with her brother and sister for she had visited it many times in her home dimension. As it had turned out the temple had remained deserted here as well.  
Standing at the top of the temple's main platform S'ymbaka imagined it must look, to any onlookers, as though she were standing atop the very treetops themselves. Looking across the jungle's horizon she marveled, not for the first time, at its incomparable beauty. She closed her dark eyes and breathed deeply, trying to summon once again the feeling of completion she had once felt. Without realizing it she found herself floating in a misty place, and an overpowering sense of relaxation took hold of her.  
She lost herself in the fantasy and she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leaned back and found a strong male body to support her weight.  
"You are so beautiful," a soft voice said in her ear. The voice of a man, and he said she was beautiful. A twinge of reality invaded her fantasy and she shook her head.  
"No," she said softly. "S'yra is beautiful, not me."  
"It is true," the voice whispered to her, "that your sister is a great beauty, but I find your beauty greater and rarer still."  
"Who are you?" she asked. She knew that there was really no one there, but she found herself asking the question anyway. The answer she received was shocking.  
"I am the one man who can save you from your ultimate fate. I am the one who loves you. And when we meet you will have no doubts."  
Lips pressed themselves to hers, strong masculine lips that conveyed the validity of the phantom's words, then the fantasy ended and she stood looking up into the starry night of Yavin IV.  
Returning to the Great Temple, and her room, S'ymbaka stripped down and showered. Stepping out of the sonic shower she found herself standing before a full-length mirror. She simply stood there for a moment, looking at the naked firmness of her elven body. As she looked she noted inwardly that her body was actually more human in build than elven, a product of her years of increasing the solidity of her physique. As she studied the rippling muscles under her skin the memory of his words came back to her:  
"You are so beautiful," he'd said.  
"No!" she cried as she smashed her fist into her reflection. Stalking across the room she grabbed a leather bodice from her bed and quickly slipped it on. "It is not true. It wasn't real. It was only a dream, a stupid dream meant to cloud my mind and my judgment from my true purpose. I am a Sith Knight, and that is all."  
Once dressed in the black leather outfit that left only her head, shoulders, arms, and legs bared, she crawled into bed. As S'ymbaka lay there in the dark she imagined her sister's activities, and without meaning to, wished that she to could participate in such an act. With images of her sister in the throws of passion, wrapped in the arms of a strong man, S'ymbaka resigned herself to a very long night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You heard me Redclaw," Queen Alhanna was saying. "You will relinquish control of the Eclipse to the DarkSide for the remainder of this mission."  
Redclaw stared at the holographic image of his Queen in disbelief, but his hesitation was short-lived. "As you command, my Queen," he said with a respectful bow.  
Within moments the Eclipse's controls were slaved to the DarkSide's consoles. Probes were launched from both ships, and the job of reclaiming Koraban for the Sith had begun.  
  
Chapter VII  
"I HAVE A DREAM"  
  
Michael Hale walked hand-in-hand with his wife, the Dathomirian Princess Teneniel Djo. The two had lived happily together sense Michael had met her on her home world of Dathomir. Although they made their home in Earth's Washington J.C. the two spent several months out of the year on Dathomir.  
Michael, who had been a troubled youth, only finding comfort in the rigorous mental and physical training of the Jedi Order, had finally found what he had been searching for, a true life companion. That single someone with whom he could share his life, his love, and his dreams.  
The shuttle landed on the pad of Washington J.C.'s Inter-planetary spaceport. The hatch opened and Michael watched as his old British friend, Richard Grey, stepped out. As they came face to face once again, Michael and Richard both embraced and patted each other on the back.  
"My friend, how have you been?" Richard asked, holding his friend at arm's length and looking at him as though a physical inspection was needed to answer the question.  
"I'm fine Richard, just fine. And you?"  
"I'm afraid things could be better in my country. It's only been three years sense Arthur's death, but the Princess seems to be holding things together for now."  
Teneniel leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek, a gesture she had learned to be an acceptable form of greeting between two friends. "Hello Richard. Michael and I are sorry to hear that the political situation in England has not improved, but I do believe he was asking as to your personal health."  
"Well," Richard said, laughing. "Sense your both so concerned with my well being, I do have a little problem I could use some help with."  
"Now that's what I like to hear," Michael said enthusiastically. The three friends laughed at the little joke as Michael and Teneniel led Richard out of the spaceport.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Much later that night, Michael and Richard sat quietly in the living room of Michael and Teneniel's home in Washington. After bringing their friend home from the spaceport, the two had fed him a good meal and engaged him in small talk. Finally, Teneniel could see that the two friends wanted to be alone and that what ever it was that was bothering Richard, he obviously felt nervous and/or embarrassed to talk about it in front of her. She rose from the table, said her goodnights, and went to bed.  
"I'm sorry if I've done anything," Richard said.  
"Nonsense," Michael intoned. "Teneniel just thought you'd be more comfortable talking about this dream of yours if she weren't in the room." Richard sat quietly for a few more minutes and it was obvious to Michael that he was simply trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling.  
"It's about this girl," Richard finally blurted out. Michael had to struggle down the desire to burst out laughing.  
"Who is this girl?" Michael asked when he was sure he could make his voice sound normal.  
"I'm not sure," Richard said.  
"Well, Richard, it's completely normal for a man to…"  
"Oh cut it out Michael. I'm being serious." Richard took a deep breath before continuing. "Its not who she is that has me worried. It's what she is."  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
"She's a Sith Knight," Richard said flatly.  
Michael was stunned. He didn't know what to say. It took a moment for the brunt of this monumental news to hit him full in the face. After letting the news sink in a bit, he felt more confidant about speaking again.  
"Tell me about the dream."  
Michael sat and listened to the story that was Richard's dream.  
"For two nights," Richard explained, "I have had this dream, and it never fails to fill me with an almost uncontrollable desire to go in search of her."  
"Look," Michael began, a bit hesitantly. "Have you spoken to your father about this?"  
"No Michael, that would not be a good idea at this time."  
"Maybe your right," Michael conceded. He sat thinking for a moment, and then it came to him. "Richard," he said. "I know just what to do."  
At that point the two went to bed. Without really realizing it they were both feeling a sense of elation for what the morning would bring. Elation, excitement, and even a little fear, for come morning, they would see Master Yoda.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two days later the Council met once again to discuss matters concerning the Sith. Judge Pentaras entered the Council Chambers and took his place. Three shattering blows of the gavel and the meeting was brought to order.  
"We have had a great many shocks lately," Pentaras began. "What is the first order of business?" In answer to his question, the revered Jedi, Master Yoda, rose to his feet.  
"A request it to be made," he said in his somewhat backward manor.  
"Yes?" Pentaras prompted. In response to this, Yoda simply pointed with his gnarled cane. From where the old Jedi pointed, a young Jedi appeared. This young Jedi, Pentaras recognized.  
"Jedi Grey," Pentaras acknowledged. "Step forward and present your request."  
Richard was nervous about this, but he pushed it down and managed the courage and resolve to step forward as instructed. He was about to ask a dangerous question and he wasn't sure how they were going to react.  
  
Chapter VIII  
SECURING THE FUTURE  
  
The bridge of the Doom was dark and quiet, but that was the way the ship's commander preferred it. Aldarion stood at the center of the large room, as he had been for the last several hours.  
"D'an has departed." It was a statement, not a question that came out of the darkness.  
"Yes," Aldarion confirmed. Hours ago, Aldarion had sent D'an on a mission to Middle-Earth. There are other objects there worth having, he'd told D'an.  
"My contacts have come through," the voice continued. "A meeting has been arranged."  
"I see," Aldarion stated. "Who will we be dealing with?"  
"His name is Xavier. He's a dragon."  
"Really?" Aldarion seemed lost in thought for a few moments. "Then let us use our assets to their greatest advantage, shall we?"  
"As you wish, My Lord."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two Days Later.  
Xavier walked up the steps to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. The steps he took were even and measured, but unhurried. He refused to arrive at this meeting short of breath or sweating. This meeting was too important.  
The criminal organization, Black Sun, had been in dire straits for many years, even before Xavier had arrived. Now he was in charge, and he refused to follow blindly in the footsteps of his predecessors. Long ago, he knew Black Sun had been affiliated with the Empire. Today, Xavier was determined to re-forge that affiliation.  
The giant double-doors loomed before him and he realized he had reached his destination. They began to open and he steeled himself to come face to face with this new Dark Lord, but even he could not suppress his shock at what he saw.  
Standing in the doorway before Xavier was an exquisite, dark-haired, creature. Two long braids framed a delicate face of fine features. The rest of her hair hung down her back, just below her waist. Her lips were full and red, and her almond-shaped eyes where captivatingly large, filled with an inner fire that made them sparkle as she returned his gaze.  
"You are Xavier of Black Sun," she said. Her voice was strong, and hinted at something familiar. As she spoke, his mind recorded every movement of her face and jaw, her lips and her tongue. Sub-consciously he was suddenly bombarded with images of her face, her lips, and her mouth. Images of her mouth being consumed by his own. Her body laid out before him for his feasting. To be enjoyed at his leisure, as tenderly or roughly as he desired.  
"Yes," he said calmly. "And who might you be?"  
"I am Rian of the Blue Wind," the woman, whom he now recognized as Elven, said. He hadn't noticed the ears; he'd been concentrating on other things. "This is my companion, Kallendros." With a gesture of one delicate hand she indicated a blue-clad male who stood behind her.  
Xavier cursed inwardly. Never before had he allowed himself to be so distracted, especially when in a situation of such potential danger. He would have to be more cautious. Taking a more severe business like approach, he allowed the two to escort him to Lord Aldarion. This was going to be more difficult than he'd originally thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The star-lines of hyperspace swirled around the shuttle as it exited Earth-space. Michael would catch a lot of flak for what he'd just done, but once he explained the reasons, Richard was sure his father would let his friend off with a stern warning. He made one more sweep of the controls to make sure everything was operating at optimal levels. The plan seemed to be working perfectly. To prevent Spaceport and Council Security from stopping him he'd locked out the override systems. Given that the son of a former Council Security Chief and the son of the current Security Chief had worked together on the on problem it hadn't proved exceedingly difficult.  
Seeing that everything was going well in the cockpit, Richard rose from the pilot's seat and moved to the passenger area of the shuttle. Sitting back in one of the plush seats he closed his eyes and tried to relax. In a few hours he'd be landing at the Mos Eisley Spaceport on Tatooine. From Mos Eisley he had a line on a ship called the TigerLilly. She would take him to Byss, which, according to records, was the home world of the long dead Senator Palpatine.  
Byss, a world still enveloped in the Dark Side, would prove to be his entry point. From Byss it be easy to get to Yavin IV. It shouldn't take more than a week, he thought.  
"In a week I'll be standing on Yavin IV, and my mission will begin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lord Aldarion," Xavier said smoothly. With a bow he added, "What can I do for you?"  
Aldarion eyed the man carefully. In his own experience with dragons, Aldarion had seen both sides of the road. Smaug had been powerful, but overconfident, this of course being what led to his downfall at the hands of a puny Hobbit. Skie, however, was different. Power, and confident in his power, he is also very crafty, never revealing more then he feels is necessary at the time. He had not yet decided which category Xavier was in.  
"You can dispense with the pleasantries Xavier, neither of us has the stomach for it," Aldarion said.  
"As you wish," Xavier replied. Being in the presence of this new Dark Lord was fascinating to Xavier. He had never encountered a being quite like the Dark Lord. What was it? Xavier wondered.  
"I have brought you here to discuss an agreement between us," Aldarion continued.  
"But there is no agreement between us," Xavier pointed out. After which even he had a hard time suppressing the shudder he felt as the fine elven features on Aldarion's face showed a slight smile.  
"Oh, but there will be," Aldarion said. "Won't there?"  
Xavier swallowed hard. "Of course. Just tell me what you require."  
"Chaos!" Aldarion declared, rising from his throne. "I want your organization to put their grubby hands into every cookie jar from here to the Outer-Rim. I want galaxy wide panic. I want even the high and mighty Jedi Council to feel the icy fingers of your operatives swift hands."  
Xavier's first reaction was to think this man insane. As Aldarion circled around him, ranting about his grandiose vision, Xavier almost laughed at this tirade. Until, that is, Aldarion came to stand before him once again, looking him square in the eyes. A chill shot through Xavier's heart as he was captivated by the fathomless gaze of the Dark Lord's eyes.  
"Then, Xavier, I will make my move as it were." Aldarion held the head of Black Sun in his gaze for a moment in silence, then turned back to his throne. "Already I have put into motion a plan that will ensure the survival of the Sith race for thousands of years to come. Once I am prepared to, the greatest prize in the galaxy will be mine. You, and Black Sun, will assist in this plan."  
"What is it we are after?"  
"Slaves," Aldarion said simply. "Just slaves."  
"Is that all?" Xavier asked. This had begun to sound promising, and even profitable, but slaves?  
"Not just any slaves," Aldarion admonished. "The greatest prize, the planet Fenishia!"  
All doubt slipped from Xavier and he could barley suppress the grin that fought to surface. "I see," he said when he was confident in his control over his facial muscles.  
The door opened once again and two people entered. One was of average height and slender, athletic build. The other was short and rotund, a dwarf. The two men approached and the dwarf stepped past Xavier to kneel before Aldarion.  
"My Lord," the dwarf said in a thick accent. At a motion from Aldarion the Dwarf continued. "This be the representative from Kirtan." Here the Dwarf emphasizes his words by gesturing to the man he'd escorted in. "Him say is name Allyn."  
"Good work Ferros, that will be all," Aldarion said.  
The Dwarf, Ferros, bowed low again, then left the room.  
The new man, Allyn, eyed Xavier with suspicion. It seemed to Xavier as if the man were trying to place him. Surely he'd never met this Allyn person before, or had he? Just then Allyn turned his attention to Aldarion.  
"Your Lordship," Allyn said in an even, casual tone. Aldarion wasn't surprised.  
"Your boss was suppose to be here, what happened?" Aldarion started in irritation.  
"Kirtan sends his regards and his apologies, but he was unable to meet with you at this time. He has business concerning your agreement with him. Time is of the essence."  
"I see," Aldarion said, with an almost far off expression. "Yes," he continued. "I see. Everything is proceeding as planed. Good." The Dark Lord came out of his revere and turned to Xavier.  
"Return to your ship and begin your work. You and Black Sun with be my instigators of political upheaval. Mr. Kirtan and his people will be in charge of securing for me the necessary supply of slaves for preserving the Sith race. That is all." With that Aldarion rose to his feet and strode out of the chamber. This left the two men alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Normally Xavier wouldn't trust this human any further than… well, that didn't quite apply, for Xavier could throw him quite far. However, this man was intriguing, and Xavier was always interested in intriguing people. As the two men walked back toward the star-port where their ships were docked they began to speak.  
"What exactly are you and your organization doing for Aldarion?" Xavier asked.  
"Testing the Fenishians, studying them to learn their limits."  
"I see," Xavier said, cracking a sly smile. "And how do you accomplish this?"  
"You're a grown boy," Allyn said. "Use your imagination, that's what Kirtan does. Slaves are his specialty."  
"So I'm assuming that all across the galaxy Fenishians are coming up missing?"  
"Something like that."  
"Hmmm, I might be able to do something about that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, even with the Fenishian penchant for spending months at a time away from home, it won't take the Fenishian government long to discover what is happening. I think I might be able to delay that for a bit, give you and your boss a little extra time to do your work."  
"How?"  
"Oh, I think the Fenishian government will have a little too much to deal with in the coming weeks to be so concerned with a few missing members."  
As they kept walking, the halls echoed with their shared laughter.  
  
Chapter IX  
THUNDER IN RAGE  
  
Rian's sword arched through the air with almost inaudible swoosh. Left, right, lung. Her body twirled and spun as she worked through her graceful yet deadly dance. With a final flurry of moves, so fast they couldn't even be seen with the naked eye, she brought her sword down, tip to the floor. There she stood, seemingly frozen in place.  
"Good," came the serpentine voice from the shadows. "You have become an excellent warrior."  
Sheathing her sword, Rian walked over to where the voice came from. There, half hidden in the darkness, was the great dragon Kallendros. His sapphire scales glittering in the dim lighting of the room, he coiled his great neck around to turn his gaze upon her as she walked.  
"Thank you," she replied. She sat down in a chair and propped her feet up on a nearby table. "It wouldn't do for me to be anything else."  
"I noticed the way he looked at you."  
"Yes?"  
Kallendros's eyes flared. "Don't play your games with me! You know better."  
Rian turned her own gaze upon the dragon. "Yes, you're right. I do know better." She rose to her feet and approached the great blue. "And so do you."  
"This man is dangerous, Rian."  
"And I'm not?!" Rian found she could no longer keep her anger in check, even with Skie. "Had it not occurred to you that I could kiss a man and kill him in the same breath?"  
Kallendros's eyes narrowed. Hearing those words, the same words Kitiara was so famous for saying, yet not from Kit. "You play with fire, half-elf."  
Fuming, sword in hand, she rages. "I am fire, dragon!" Where those words (half-elf) to come from another they would mean nothing, but from him? She felt the tears burning the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  
The door signaled that someone was out in the hall. "What!" Rian roared. The door opened and in came a messenger.  
"My lady," the messenger said meekly. "This arrived for you." He held up a message cube.  
Kallendros shot forward to leer down at the young man. The messenger was suddenly struck petrified with 'dragon fear'. The blue-scaled claws of the dragon snatched the cube from the man's hand in a lightning movement, and the man fainted, falling to the floor in a heap. "It's from him," Kallendros declared as he handed the cube to Rian.  
Ignoring Kallendros's comment, Rian took the cube and activated it.  
  
Rian, I'm sorry our meeting was cut short earlier, but the business at hand required so much of my attention that I could not spare a moment, even for you. I hope you will overlook this tragic incident and consider joining me for an evening meal tonight.  
Xavier.  
  
The holo-image of the head of Black Sun vanished, plunging the room into a silence, broken only by the breathing of the great blue. Rian turned her gaze back to Kallendros.  
"So?" she asked.  
"It would be a mistake," he replied. "A foolish one."  
"Good, if you think that, then so will he." With that Rian walked over to the unconscious messenger. Shaking him awake, she sends him on his way with a message of her own.  
  
Xavier, why I'd love to have dinner with you. I have so few opportunities for such… pleasures. If it pleases you, we can meet at dusk. I'll come to your quarters.  
Until then, Rian.  
  
Savan's face was flush as the holo-image of the dark-haired half-elf vanished from view. Her nostrils flared as her instincts were to reach out to crush the 'little girl' for daring to tread on her territory. Her head spun to face Xavier, at whose feet she knelt. On her face was a mixture of fear, and rage.  
Xavier looked down at his slave-girl, Savan of the Faleen. He smiled at her expression. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that jealousy is an ugly emotion?"  
"She is nothing!" Savan blurted out before she could contain herself.  
Xavier's eyes narrowed. "She is far from nothing."  
"What can she give that I can't?" she pleaded.  
Xavier rose to his full height. Looking down at her he quietly said, "You don't want me to answer that question."  
Savan felt the cold chill run down her smooth jade skin. Her eyes gave away her fear. "Please, My Lord, forget this girl. You have me. I, who will do all that you ask."  
"Yes," Xavier said, sounding a bit disappointed. He walked past Savan, leaving her kneel before an empty seat. Without turning to face her he said, "You will serve dinner this evening for my guest and I. Understood?"  
Feeling the hot tears in her eyes, both from fear and anger, Savan answered his question. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
Chapter X  
MOTH TO THE FLAME  
  
The door chimed and Savan approached. Opening the door to reveal the dark-haired woman from the holo message. If looks could kill, the half-elf would have found herself in dire straights indeed. However, Savan had her orders, for now.  
"Come in," she said, not overly politely.  
"I believe I will," was Rian's taught retort. There was no mistaking the venom in the reptilian woman's voice. Rian puzzled over this creature for a moment, she reminded Rian of the stories of the Draconians the Highlords and Kallendros had told her of.  
Shaking those thought from her mind she entered the spacious guest quarters of the Black Sun representative. They were spacious, elegant, and expensive looking. Obviously they had belonged to some high official of the Empire, until recently. Probably so unfortunate fool who didn't like the way Aldarion was doing things. How pathetic.  
Xavier entered the room and came over to Rian, taking her hands in his. "Welcome," he said. "You look radiant."  
Rian smiled. "Thank you." She did look exceptionally good this evening, having gone to great lengths to achieve just the right look for the evening. Tight trousers of dark tool-worked leather, dark green blouse of fine silk (opened just enough to make the viewer think he were seeing more than he really was, but leaving them wanting more.) On her feet she wore soft leather boots, and around her waist hung her sword belt. Her dark hair hung loose except for a single braid that hung down from above her right ear. This braid draped over her shoulder to hang suggestively between her ample cleavage.  
"Would you like to have a seat?" he asked her, gesturing to a nearby table.  
"Yes, that would be perfect." Rian allowed Xavier to lead her to the table and seat her in one of the chairs. As she did she watched the reptilian woman come over to stand behind him.  
Xavier turned as Savan approached. "Savan, my dear. Would you serve the first course?"  
Savan tore her eyes from Rian, her train of thought broken by his words. 'Was that kindness in his voice?' she wondered. Oh how she longed to wrap her hands about the half-elf's neck! "Of course, My Lord. Anything you ask." With that she turned toward the kitchen. As she was about to pass through the doors she heard the half-elf speak again.  
"What a cute pet she is. Does she fetch your slippers for you when you come home from a rough day at the office, tale wagging?"  
As the doors closed behind her Savan muttered to herself, "One day, half-elf, you will see what my tale can do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What a cute pet she is. Does she fetch your slippers for you when you come home from a rough day at the office, tale wagging?"  
Xavier coughed, pretending to clear his throat. "Savan is an excellent servant."  
"What is she, an experiment gone wrong?" Rian asked. This was indeed a dangerous game she played, and she wasn't about to let this 'lizard' get in her way. She had to know what the connection was between them. Was this Savan nothing more that a servant? Or was she some submissive sex toy?  
"She is a Faleen, one of the last of her kind."  
"Hmm," was Rian's response, making it clear that she wasn't impressed by this.  
"What of your companion?" Xavier asked. It was about time he knew what her status was. Was this woman simply acting on Aldarion's orders in accepting his invitation? Was this Kallendros a factor? Or was she free, a target for his game of seduction?  
"Kallendros?" she asked innocently.  
"Yes, I noticed he stayed quite close to you at the meeting today."  
"He is my teacher. And my guardian, when I need one."  
"Do you need one?" Xavier asked, allowing his desires to show in his voice.  
'This is working better then I thought it would,' Rian thought. She rose from her seat and walked over to Xavier. "No, not right now." She put her arms around his neck as his hands slid around her waist. "I think I can take care of myself."  
"I'll bet you can," Xavier said as their lips met in a passionate kiss. 'This is working out better than I'd hoped,' he thought.  
Suddenly there came a thunderous crash that jarred the two from their passionate embrace. They looked to the source of the commotion to discover Savan standing in the kitchen's doorway, face livid, hands trembling, tail twitching. At her feet was the serving tray surrounded by hundreds of tiny shards that must have been the dinner wear. An expression of immeasurable exasperation crossed both Xavier's and Rian's faces. Then Rian recovered.  
"Well," she said, backing away from Xavier. "It appears I've overstayed my welcome. I'll be going now." She turns to leave, but Xavier stops her.  
"No, wait. The evening is only just beginning."  
Rian turns back to Xavier and kisses him gently on the cheek, sending daggers from her eyes at Savan over Xavier's shoulder. "Next time, we'll meet for something a bit more private." With a smile of satisfaction, she leaves the room.  
"He's mine," she says to herself, as she heads back to her own rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Savan," Xavier said calmly as he removed a pair of wrist binders from a drawer in the wall. "Would you join me, I'd like to reward you for your exemplary service this evening."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night.  
Savan lay curled up on the floor at the foot of Xavier's bed. Moving was painful, and sleep was impossible. After Rian had left Xavier had 'rewarded' her by binding her wrists to the bedpost, then whipping her soundly across her back, rear, and legs. Afterward he'd thrown her onto the bed, where he'd had his way with her. Once finished he'd pushed her exhausted form onto the floor, and left her there.  
Hot tears burned her face, and she cursed herself for not having greater self-control. How could this have happened? She asked herself. What had gone wrong? But she knew the answer.  
"From this day on," she vowed to herself. "No matter what happens, that bitch will die by my hands."  
  
Chapter XI  
RAGGING FLAME  
  
Rian entered her quarters, only to discover that they were already occupied. Sitting in a chair across the room from the entryway sat the dark-haired human woman, Kitiara Uth-Matar, Dragon Highlord. Behind her rested Kallendros, Kit's servant to the end.  
"Kitiara!" Rian exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left with mother on the mission to Koraban."  
"Yes, I thought you might."  
"I'm happy to see you." Rian stopped in her tracks, suddenly aware that something was going on. Her smile faded and she stood there, waiting. After a moment Kit rose to her feet.  
"Good," she said as she approached Rian. "You do remember what I taught you." Kit walked around Rian, looking the half-elf up and down. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to explain what you're doing with this Xavier character."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The report has finally come from Ancalime," Naitachal said. "Everything is moving along rapidly. Just as you predicted it would."  
"Yes, that's good." Aldarion sat quietly for a moment, starring into the darkness of his personal chamber aboard the Doom. "Naitachal," he began again after a moment. "Contact Yavin IV and make sure all is proceeding as I have ordered."  
"As you wish, Lord Aldarion," came the smooth voice of the Azguardian High Elf as he fading back into the shadows.  
The Dark Lord sat there quietly for a long time before he moved again. Rising from his seat he turned to the blank, dark, non-descript wall. The entrance to the room closed and sealed, locked as it was only he could open it. At a wordless, motionless command from Aldarion, the wall opened. He entered the secret chamber, one of thousands aboard his ship, and the wall closed behind him.  
Locked away, in this secret place, was a special treasure. A large cylindrical tube filled with a strange fluid. Aldarion approached the dimly lit object and placed his hand upon its transparent surface. Only inches away from his gloved hand floated the incapacitated form of a woman. Her eyes were closed, and her face carried upon its features a look of infinite calm.  
"You are my greatest prize," Aldarion said to the unconscious woman. "And my greatest weakness. Naitachal was right; I should destroy you now before it's too late. But you may yet prove useful to me."  
Silently he stood there, watching as the liquid slowly swirled and sloshed in its tank, causing the light blue hair of the woman to gentle flow around her face. The face of his mistress, Ashley.  
Without warning, the computers throughout the ship began announcing that a fold jump was about to be executed. In the blaring alarms the crew knew that a battle lay ahead. Pilots rushed to their waiting craft, thirsty for the blood they'd been long denied. The alarms proved they'd be denied no longer.  
The light enveloped the massive form of the Doom, and soon the mountainous shape disappeared from the space above Coruscant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
D'an walked through the mountain tunnels of the Dwarven King Under the Mountain. Here, it was said, the Witch-King had begun re-building his army to take Arda for his own once again, which was a lie. It was not the Witch-King's forces who amassed their weapons down in these accrued tunnels, but the Dark Lord of the Sith, Aldarion. D'an passed through an opening into a large chamber.  
"Ho, what be ye doin' here?" called a grizzly looking dwarf. The burly four-foot figure strode over to D'an, glaring at him with dark eyes. Eyes not unlike his own.  
"I am here to inspect your work, Dwarf," replied D'an, putting a disgusted twist to the word, 'dwarf' as he did so.  
"aster Smithy" (Master Smithy,) called another dwarf. "It be ready" (It be ready).  
"What is he talking about?" D'an asked. 'Damn these dwarves and their languages!,' he thought to himself.  
"I be there in a moment" (I be there in a moment,) called back the Dwarf standing before D'an. The dwarf turned his attention back to the Dark Jedi. "Come, I show you what you come to see." With that the dwarf began walking back toward his work, and the waiting messenger dwarf.  
Following through another tunnel, D'an found himself in another of the large underground chambers. As he stepped through the entryway he came face to face with a sight that caught even him off guard. He stood there, starring at it.  
"Well, this be what the Lord has sent ya to see," said the dwarf. "And it be beautiful."  
"Is that what I think is it?" D'an said to no one in particular.  
"Aye, it be that." Then silence fell between them, for there was nothing else to be said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Savan stood looking up into the night sky over Coruscant, watching the stars as they twinkled. Xavier was not here, he had returned to his ship to conduct business. Savan was alone, or as alone as anyone ever was when they were affiliated with Black Sun. 'There!' she thought as a new star flared in the night. It grew brighter and larger, then winked out all together. 'Now is the time.' Savan turned away from the widow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rian walked quietly down one of the busy streets of Coruscant. After the chewing out she'd received from Kitiara and Kallendros over her sudden interest in Xavier (beyond that which she was ordered to show) Rian felt a need to breath the outside air. How she longed for open skies, but such a thing was not to be at this time. She needed to sort things out in her mind, and with Lord Aldarion away on business, it gave her the time she needed.  
A whistling sound followed closely by a sharp pain. Her knees were suddenly weak, and she fell. The pain became dense, and throbbing. She could not hear anything for the throbbing in her head. Through the gathering fog that was quickly blocking off her last hold on consciousness, she saw someone. Tall, green-skinned, female. Savan. Darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The crowd thundered throughout the great hall as two slaves were forced to fight each other for the sport of the viewing patrons. Sitting at the head table was Xavier, Savan sitting obediently on the floor next to his chair. The two slaves were finally getting into the swing of things, putting all their effort into trying to kill each other. Soon, the crowd knew, one of them would be dead.  
Sure enough, soon one was. The surviving combatant stood triumphantly over his victim. The crowd roared its approval, cheering and toasting the victor. The man, blood (both his and his victim's) dripping from him like just so much sweat, never knew what hit him as the blaster fire quickly cut him down. As the two dead men were carried out of the hall, the crowed showed that it hadn't had enough.  
"Master?"  
Xavier looking down at the source of the voice. "Yes?"  
"Would it please you to see me fight?"  
Xavier's eyes narrowed. 'She's up to something,' he thought to himself, looking into her eyes, those eyes that were almost as cold and unreadable as his own. 'It's best to let her play her game for now,' he concluded. He smiled at her. "That should prove quite entertaining."  
"Thank you, Master." Savan rose to her feet and stepped out into the center of the hall. "Bring in the next prisoner!" she shouted.  
At her command, two large men dragged in a dark-haired female dressed in rags. Once inside the central area of the hall, they unceremoniously dropped her to the stone floor, and left. Standing over the female prisoner, Savan turned to face Xavier.  
"Master, this woman was captured earlier attempting to steal vital information on the covert activities of Black Sun. This, I think, will prove suitable punishment for her."  
Xavier nodded, but didn't take his eyes from the dark-haired woman on the floor. As he watched, the woman's head rose, and her eyes came to bear on him, sitting at the head of the crowd. 'Rian!' his mind screamed.  
"Savan, what is the meaning of this," he said calmly. No need to alert anyone at a time like this. It would prove most unseemly.  
"As I said My Lord, she was caught stealing from Black Sun. She was apprehended, and is now ready for proper punishment."  
"You have proof of this?"  
"Of course, My Lord. A data disk she had in her possession. It contained the information I mentioned. According to the analysis, the disk had not yet been read, so we were able to stop her before the information could get out."  
"I see," Xavier said, still gazing into Rian's eyes. Something was different in them now. Something was missing. The fire he'd seen in them was gone. Could it be that he'd misjudged her? Could it be that the strength he'd seen was just a façade? Perhaps she wasn't worth keeping around after all. "Very well Savan, I leave this in your capable hands. Let this fight judge her."  
Savan couldn't suppress the evil grin that spread her lips. "Thank you."  
Savan had Rian on her feet quickly, and it was only then that Xavier could see the glint of metal. Rian's wrists were manacled together with binders, and her ankles were held close together with a short chain. She could walk, but not run.  
Within moments it looked as though the rumors of Rian's fighting abilities were unwarranted. Savan and was doing a thorough job of pummeling her. Unsteady on her feet, Rian looked ripe for the taking. Whirling around, putting everything she had into the move, Savan brought her tale around and smashed it squarely in Rian's chest. The half-elf let out a grunt, then sailed across the room the land on the floor near the crowd.  
'It's time to finish this game' thought Savan as she began moving forward. Suddenly, as if she'd hit a wall of some sort, she stopped. Standing above Rian's broken and bleeding form was a man, or was he? As his eyes fixed on Savan's she felt her blood run icy cold through her veins and a shiver up her spine. Welling up within her was an almost undeniable urge to run away from the creature, but she couldn't move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Opening her eyes, Rian saw through the haze of pain the dark man standing above her. He knelt down to her, looking deep into her eyes.  
"It this all you are?" a voice asked. A voice, but not his. Rian turned her head. Kitiara.  
"Well!?" the Blue Lady insisted. "Is this all you are?"  
Rian frowned. 'I don't understand,' she wanted to say, but her voice wouldn't come.  
"Do not speak," said the dark man above her. Now she knew him, Kallendros. "Answer the question."  
Her body began to tremble, and a tear rolled down her face.  
"This is pointless!" Kit declared. "Skie, come along. She's not worth it." With that the two turned away and began walking back through the crowd.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Interesting,' Xavier thought as he watched the proceedings.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Savan's musicals once again responded to her commands. 'Now,' she thought. 'I can kill this worthless half-elf, and Xavier will be mine again.'  
Rian felt the strong hands of the Faleen woman grip her tunic and lift her to her feet. As Rian stood there, waiting for the blow that would bring death, time seemed to slow. Over the Faleen's shoulder she could see Kit and Skie as they made their way to the exit, but as though the dark-haired swords woman could feel Rian's eyes on her back, Kit turned to look back over her shoulder. She stopped, turning to face Rian. Skie came to stand next to her, and the two stood, watching, waiting. Then, for some unknown reason, Kit smiled. A crooked, half grin that served Kit as a weapon as well as a shield. In that grin Rian saw something deeper. Something.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Savan raised her hand high in the air, and with a roar of rage, brought it down at the half-elf's face. She wanted the woman's death to be as painful and bloody as she could make it. This would be quick.  
And quick it would be.  
Less then a foot away from Rian's face, the Faleen's fist stopped, but not of it's own accord. Rian's hand was lock firmly around the woman's wrist. Confusion shot through Savan's features as she locked eyes with Rian. In the half-elf's gaze was an unearthly flame that spring from her very core, fire, thunder, and lightning. Like lightning striking down a tree in the forest, Rian lashed out, sending Savan sliding across the hall's stone floor.  
As the crowed watched, a rage the likes of which most had never seen welled up within Rian and she displayed openly a taste of what she was capable of as she tore her wrists apart from each other, snapping the metal binders as if they were a child's plastic toy. She took a step toward Savan, cold fury in her eyes, and the short chain between her ankles separated seemingly without effort. As Rian passed the length of the hall, the crowd fought to move back from its center, not wanting to experience any of the rage they saw bubbling just beneath the surface.  
Savan scrambled to her feet, not wanting to get caught on the ground when the attack came. She knew she was in for a fight, but she also knew that the half-elf was already tiered from the beating she'd already suffered. 'I can't let up on the foppy-eared bitch yet,' Savan thought as she studied Rian's movements bringing her closer to her. 'Closer,' Savan thought. 'Closer……NOW!'  
Savan spun on her heel bringing her other foot up as if to bring it too bare on Rian's head, but it was a feint as her tale swooped low to catch Rian's leg. The blow was unexpected, even too Rian and it caught her leg just right. Everything about the move was perfect, and everyone in the now silent hall could hear the evidence of that fact. The loud snap-pop that emanated from Rian's injured leg was like the sound of doom over a battlefield. Rian couldn't win.  
Hands raised to defend against the coming kick; she didn't even notice the tale coming in low. SNAP! Came the hard blow to her lower thigh and knee, POP! Her knee shot out from under her weight, and Rian fell to the floor, pain arching through her body. Lightning flashed before her vision, obscuring her view of the scene around her. Lances of red streaked across her sight, accompanied by more pain.  
Strong hands grabbed Rian, and she was back on her feet, but that wasn't all. As Savan lifted Rian, the half-elf brought her fists up in an arch that caught the Faleen slave girl under the chin. The blow was so powerful that it lifted Savan off her feet, but she didn't fall. Before Savan could drop back onto her back, Rian's hands snaked out, griping her by the skimpy costume she wore. Rian yanked Savan hard towards her, and smashed her forehead into Savan's.  
Again Rian wouldn't allow Savan to fall as she pulled on the woman again, this time bring a knee into Savan's mid-section. Savan doubled over, dropping to her knees before Rian. Gripping Savan by the long topknot of hair, Rian pulled back, looking into the blurry eyes of her opponent. The eyes that would now register the necessary fear. Dredging up everything she'd ever learned from her teachers, Rian gazed into Savan's eyes, until realization dawned in them.  
'I'm about to die!' And it was written on the expression on her face.  
Rian looked up too lock eyes with Xavier, who still sat quietly at the end of the hall, watching with undisguised interest. "This is who I am," Rian said calmly. All could hear there was no presents of fear, fatigue, or pain echoing in her voice. It was as though she were fresh to this battle, and some wondered if she wasn't.  
Her eyes scanned the crowed, taking cursory notice of Kitiara and Skie's presents at the far end. "THIS IS WHO I AM!!!" she screamed, a scream that transformed itself into a roar, not that of woman or elf maid, but of something greater. Her hand rose into the air, her eyes locked with Savan's again, she saw the unbridled terror in those eyes, and the hand descended faster than a lightning flash.  
Silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rian stood over the unmoving body of Savan. Her eyes rose from the body of her opponent too Xavier, who seemed to be waiting. Rian straightened herself, standing more erect, shoulders back, back straight. Suddenly an air of superiority fell over her as she looked into Xavier's eyes.  
"This is who I am," she said again, this time loud enough for all to hear. Xavier nodded, but said nothing.  
Rian reached down and grabbed Savan by the throat and lifted her head and shoulders off the cool stone. Looking down at the beaten woman she said, "I let you live. Your life is now mine. I am now your mother for I have given you live. Know that I can take it away." With that she let Savan fall limply to the floor, and unconsciousness.  
Looking back over her shoulder she saw Kit and Skie, smiling. Then the two turned and left. Looking back to Xavier, Rian suddenly felt pain burst back into her consciousness. Her legs buckled and she dropped to the stone floor unconscious next to Savan.  
Xavier rose to his feet. "You, you," he said pointing out two of his servants. "Drag Savan back to her room."  
"Yes, Your Highness!" the two men snapped back as they moved forward to do his bidding.  
"You two," Xavier continued, paying little attention to the two men attending to Savan. "Rian's leg is injured, I want her handled carefully. Get a stretcher and carry her to my rooms."  
"Yes, Your Highness!" came the two men's response. Then they were off.  
  
Chapter XII  
IN THE HEART OF HELL  
  
'This is truly the arm pit of the galaxy,' Richard thought to himself as he made his way through the streets of the Imperial stronghold Byss. Around him were the true dregs of the galaxy, the worst of the worst. These people came here because they had nowhere else to go, no other place to call home. To Byss they flocked, like blind sheep being led to a poisoned watering hole. 'If there were just something I could do to help these people see the light.'  
He knew it was useless. Richard never doubted his abilities as a Jedi, but he also knew there was only so much a single Jedi could accomplish in certain situations. Converting an entire planet's population away from the sway of the Dark Side, with the Dark Side so very entrenched, that was a bit beyond his ability. 'I'd better just stick to the plan,' he thought, edging his way toward the nearby star-port. There, waiting on a docking platform was a cargo ship headed for Yavin IV with supplies. That was the ride he'd been hunting for the last two days.  
Richard passed through the entryway leading into the platform area, but something caught his attention. A slight flicker in the Force. A feeling of unease, and tension coming from this place. As a Jedi Knight, Richard was trained to be an ambassador for peace. As a youth, growing up in the countryside of Earth's England, Richard had been trained the ways of his father, and his father's father, and so one. He had been trained in the ways of Chivalry and Knighthood, and along with those, warfare. From beneath his long coat, Richard produced the long cylindrical object that could be easily recognized as a Lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi Knight.  
From the corner of his awareness, Richard felt more than saw the flash of the weapon's node as it flared and fired. Within that fraction of an instant the golden light of his energy blade was aching through the air, blocking the path of the energy bolt. A flash and a sizzling of energy, and the danger was evaded. For now. Down the corridor the Jedi could see the tell tale double flash, two eyes of an invisable foe.  
From amidst a series of clicking sounds Richard heard the all too familiar word, "Jedi."  
Richard brought his weapon to guard position before him, and gazed at the spot where the eyes had flashed. "Keldar Hellstorm, nice not to see you again," Richard said. A sudden rushing sensation filled Richard and he brought his lightsaber up again, followed immediately by a blinding flash of gold and violet as two lightsaber blades met. Before him, shimmering into view, was the Dark Jedi, Keldar Hellstorm of Andoris.  
"Nice to see you," came the familiar voice, again with that telltale clicking sound that was the true speech of his race. With a roar, Keldar pushed with his exceptional strength, sending Richard falling back. This was not the first time these two had fought each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
High above the planet Byss, a new star flared into existence out of the nothingness. It flashed, flared, expanded out to engulf everything around it for miles, then it faded to reveal within it's protective light the mountainous form of Lord Aldarion's flagship, the Doom. Hundreds of thousands of points of light emerged from the monstrous vessel and began plummeting toward the planet's surface. It would be too late by the time anyone on the surface was able to realize that the points of light were star fighter of the most advanced technology, and that Byss was now under attack. 'This won't take long,' thought the ship's commander.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The humming of twin sabers, the flashes of light as the energy of those sabers surged upon impact, and the accompanying sizzle of the air around the two Jedi who faced each other in the corridor leading to the starship hanger. Through it all, neither one seemed to notice the approaching flotilla of star fighters who were rapidly approaching the area intent on killing anything moving.  
"This will be you final day, Jedi!" the Andorian snarled, if in fact that were possible.  
"My days stretch out before me within the shining light of the Force, Keldar," Richard replied as he parried another blow from the predator's saber. "Where as you have only fallen deeper into the pit of darkness and despair that is the Dark Side." Richard parried again, then drove the Dark Jedi back with a swipe of his saber. As Keldar lunged in for another attack, Richard leapt up, flipped through the air, and landed behind Keldar, saber at the ready.  
Keldar spun, letting loose a primal roar that sounded Richard's impending doom, but it was cut short by the explosion that rattled the spaceport area. Both fighters turned their gazes to the skies above them to see what new danger had presented itself. Realization dawned on them both. The Sith had come to claim Byss, one way or another, and from the explosions that continued to rattle the area, they were choosing 'another.'  
"Another time, Jedi!" Keldar called, pointing the tip of his violet saber toward Richard.  
"Another time," Richard replied, bowing in the courtly manor of the Round Table Knights. With a grunt, Keldar turned and began walking away, fading from sight as he did. 'I'd better do the same,' Richard thought as another explosion sent dust and shards of debris flying.  
Richard run through the entrance to the hanger bay, seeing the ship that would take him to Yavin IV waiting for him. At the base of the ship's ramp stood the ship's pilot. "Hurry up!" he called, waving Richard on urgently. "You think we've got all day?"  
Picking up the pace, Richard made it to the ramp and the two men made their way inside.  
"Purr, get us out of here!" called the ships captain to the cockpit. Richard felt the repulsers take effect and the ship lifted into the air. "You, Jedi," the captain said, pointing too Richard. "Can you handle a gun turret?"  
"I've had a few experiences," Richard returned. "Were do you need me?" Richard followed the captain to a crawl space that led to the turret's control seat. "You got it," he said as he made his way down the tunnel to the chair that would give him control of the ship's guns.  
"I'm in," Richard said into the comm.'s pick up.  
"You have gun control," came a rather sultry female voice. "You've got two jobs, clear us a path and keep them off our back, we'll do the rest from here."  
"As you wish, malady," Richard replied, with all the respect he'd been taught to show to women.  
For the next 20 min. the starship they were aboard, called the LifeLine, was locked in the battle for Byss. With the blessing of the Force, and a lot of luck, they made it through the swarm of the battle. Once outside the battle area, the ship jumped for hyperspace, and Yavin IV.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aldarion stood amidst a holographic display of the battle at Byss. As he watched he suddenly became aware of a single starship that had just blasted it's way through the attack and was shooting for deep space. He walked toward the ship, his hand reaching out for its image.  
"Jedi?" he said to himself. His eyes narrowed, his hand only inches away from the ship's image.  
"S'ymbaka?"  
Rage suddenly filled Aldarion, and his hand shot for the ship, but it disappeared into hyperspace before he could make contact.  
Enraged at this confusion and the lose of the answer, he turned his wrath to the battle. Reaching out to the planet, the Dark Lord caused a full shut down of all technological devices on the planet.  
"You have just surrendered," he said coldly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The air burned, and the sabers flashed. Quick movements and wild slashing, carrying with them the vibrating buzz of the energy blades.  
"She's getting out of control," the man said.  
"So, what do you want me to do about it? Go in there and get all sweaty with her?"  
The man grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that." He put his hands on her hips and drew her back against him.  
Scowling, she pushed him away, brushing his hands away from her. "I'll bet you would!" she said with a tone of disgust. Her eyes returned to the scene before her.  
"She could kill him," the man said, his displeasure obvious in his voice.  
"So?" she said, not looking at him. "If she does, then he isn't good enough."  
Slashing, cutting, thrusting, and twisting, the deadly dance continued ferociously. In a final flurry of movement, the woman severed her opponent's saber in two, causing the remains to burst in a small explosion. As the boy screamed, writhing on the floor in pain, she simply stood over him, holding her weapon at the ready.  
She stood there, looking down at the boy who had been her opponent. 'The fight is over,' she thought. Suddenly aware of the eyes on her, she deactivated her saber and ran from the room, ignoring the questioning eyes of her sister.  
S'yra turned back to the chamber's occupants. "Get him out of here!" she ordered, gesturing to the writhing, screaming man on the floor. Turning to her companion, Michael, she added, "Finish the training exorcises for the day."  
"Sure," he replied, fingering the hilt of his own lightsaber. "No problem." He did nothing to hide his displeasure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Moments after her fight in the training hall of the Great Temple, S'ymbaka stood in her private chambers, once again embroiled in battle. This time she had even less of an idea why then the last time. Each blow of her fist against the bag brought even greater frustration. A frustration compounded by the fact that it was accompanied by an urgency that compelled her to do it again. Each blow of her fist against the bag became a life and death action. She suddenly felt that if the next blow wasn't fast enough, she could die. And so, it continued.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours later, S'ymbaka found herself lying on the floor beneath the bag. Her breathing was heavy and labored, as though her lungs wanted to quit, but she couldn't let that happen. Her arms ached beyond her ability to subdue, she tried to push herself up, not wanting anyone to find her in such a vulnerable state, but her arms just didn't contain the strength necessary for that.  
To the darkness around her she asked, "What are you doing to me?"  
The darkness didn't answer. Except to tell her, "You did it, he's safe." It startled her to realize that the voice that came to her was her own.  
  
INTERLUDE II  
BLACK SUNRISE  
  
"Where am I?" Rian asked when she opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. Looking around she saw she was in a bedroom of some sort (one far more elegant than her own). She tried to push herself up, and felt the pain arch through her body. Though her arms tried to give out from under her, she denied them that luxury, forcing them to push her weight up so she could sit upright.  
Pushing the covers aside she discovered her nakedness. Puzzled further, she searched the room again, finally locating her cloths in a far corner of the ornate bedroom. Again forcing herself to ignore the pain she slid her legs off the bed and started to push herself to her feet. Her breath quickly became labored as she fought against the raging burning pain in her leg. As her back straightened and she was once again standing erect, her face set with an overwhelming resolve, Rian heard a low creaking noise, the sound grew and in an instant it changed to a horrifying rending noise accompanied by a soul shattering pain.  
Not even Rian's willpower was strong enough to fight through the pain this caused and her body finally won the battle. With a cry of both rage and pain, Rian collapsed to the floor, her body shivering as if chilled, and her leg burning with pain.  
The door opened and a man came in, as he knelt beside her she recognized him as Xavier. His strong hands gripped her shoulders and he rolled her over into her back. Lightning fast she snaked out a hand, gripping him about the neck, pulling his face down to hers.  
"W-w-wh-what…h-have…you d-done…to me?" she stammered, fighting the urge to cry out again.  
Xavier marveled at her strength, almost as great as his own. He gripped her wrist in one hand and her shoulder in the other. "Lay still, Rian," he said calmly. "Your leg was badly broken in your fight with Savan. Getting up as you did, didn't help any, I'm sure." With a firm, yet gentle hand he pulled her hand away from his throat.  
"Let me help you up," he said, sliding an arm under her. He could see she was about to protest, but he didn't wait for her to. Easily she rose from the floor, and he held her up so her weight rested half on her good leg, half on him. "Now, that's a bit more dignified."  
Looking into his eyes, Rian noticed his gaze taking in her naked form. 'Dignified indeed!' she fumed inwardly. "I'll have you torn to pieces for this," she growled, the sound emanating from her throat rather than her mouth.  
Xavier looked hurt. "For what, dear Rian?"  
"You had he set up."  
"No, Rian, I didn't. That was the work of Savan, and she is being punished for it."  
"You expect me to believe a liar and a thief like you?"  
Xavier's eyes narrowed. "From where I stand you simply have no choice."  
The anger flared within her once again and this time she lashed out. The backhanded slap resounded through the room, and force Xavier to take a few steps back from Rian. "It is you who have no choices, Thief!"  
"No?" He stepped up to her, gripping her firmly by both arms. "I don't have any choices. I do that which I have to do, nothing more and nothing less. When I want something I take it, plan and simple. You belong to me now, not because I have captured you, but because you have given yourself to me." He pulled her to him, locking his lips to hers. It was a kiss devoid of the earlier passions they'd shared. This was a power struggle, mingled with the heavy presence of lust. When the kiss parted there eyes meet again, still filled to the brim with their anger. "I will have you, and you be beg for it!"  
Rian jerked herself out of his grip, limped past him to her cloths, which rested in the corner. Ignoring the protective coverings waited there, she gripped the handle of her blade and drew it from its sheath. Pointing the sword's tip at Xavier's chest she said, "You dabble with powers you don't understand. I should cut your forked tongue from that two-faced head of yours and feed it to a mynok. However, My Lord feels that your services are need for now, so you may live. Remember who rules here, Xavier. If anyone is going to take anything here, it is I who will do it."  
Still naked she walked to the door and opened it. In came one of Xavier's guards, a young human male in his early twenties. The sight of the beautiful half-elf girl standing naked before him was not something he'd expected to see. Stunned into inaction he simply stood there as Rian gripped him at the collar and planted her lips on his. Intoxicated by her body, her sent, and her mouth, the guard was quickly overcome. When she drew away from him he was left breathless by the encounter.  
Taking her things she walked past the still stunned guard, and the inwardly furious Xavier. "Remember Xavier," she said as she left. "When I call, you answer."  
When she was gone, Xavier walked up to the guard. "Lend me your blaster for a moment," he said casually to the oblivious young man. Unthinking, the man handed his employer the weapon. Without the batting of an eye, Xavier took the blaster, aimed it, and fired. He stood there a moment, looking down at the smoking corps. "Never partake of another man's pleasures."  
  
Chapter XIII  
IN THE FLESH  
  
The LifeLine had landed in a very open and busy part of the jungle moon, Yavin IV. Richard thought about how the Rebel Alliance had once used these facilities to strike the death's blow to the Empire's first Death Star space station. These halls that had once been walked by great heroes were now crawling with the scourge of the galaxy, the Sith Knights.  
'But she's here somewhere,' he thought to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From the shadows of the Great Temple, eyes peered out at the activities of the Sith Knights and their leaders. The eyes shifted, locating S'ymbaka. 'Yes,' thought the observer. 'There she is.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
S'ymbaka walked through the grounds of the Great Temple that had once been a Rebel Base, and thousands of years earlier, the stronghold of an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith. Her strides were long, quick, and sure, but she had no set destination. To the casual observer, she was doing nothing unusual, but to the trained eye, her actions were very strange. Something was going on.  
Walking through the crowed of the moon's star port area, S'ymbaka found herself passing though the off-loading area where supplies from off-world locations were gathered for transport to whatever location they were destined for in the large Sith complex.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. 'What am I doing here?' she wondered. Out of on-where something, or someone, bumped into her from behind. Suddenly angry, she spun to confront the invader.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Turning to the person he'd just bumped into, Richard found himself starring wide-eyed into a face he'd never seen, but knew every detail of. 'By the Force!' his mind reeled. 'It's her!' To his even greater surprise, she seemed even more shocked to be looking at him. 'Could it be that she knew I was coming?' he wondered.  
In an instant however, the look of shock in the elf-maidens eyes faded to be replaced with anger, and fear? Trembling, she took a step back from him, then as he started to reach for her, she turned and began hurrying through the crowd.  
'Well,' he thought. 'That went well.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
From the shadows, the eyes watched. 'Your suspicions were correct.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Richard entered the Great Temple, following the path he saw the elf-woman take. Turning a corner he saw her, running now, farther down the corridor. "Wait!" he called as he too began running. "Please, stop!"  
S'ymbaka stopped, turning to face the young man who approached. Seeing this man's face, the face that had been haunting her mind both day and night, brought back the fear. This time she drew on her parent's training, and converted that fear into anger. She drew her lightsaber and ignited it. "Get away from me!"  
"You know me, don't you?" he asked as he came to a stop, just beyond the reach of her energy blade.  
"Why would I know a sniveling worm like you?" she snarled, feeling the fear wash over her again, threatening her resolve to reject this vision.  
"From your dreams perhaps?" he prompted.  
"I have no dreams!" she cried, wanted desperately for this manifestation to fade, so her sanity would return. Out of fear, not anger, she lashed out with her saber, trying to physical banish this thing. "Now leave."  
"You're even more beautiful than I imagined," Richard said, having stepped back to avoid the saber's deadly blade.  
Suddenly, S'ymbaka was struck with the thought that this could be a trick of some kind. An elaborate scheme to test her loyalty. Hadn't these dreams begun when her father arrived? This must be his doing. 'I must not fail,' she thought desperately, feeling her fear wash over her again at the sound of his voice, the voice that had rung in her ears day and night. "You are so beautiful," it had said, but she knew it was a lie.  
"I will cut your tongue out for saying such things to me," she growled, but the menace she'd hopped for was lacking, even in her own ears. "LEAVE!" she finally burst out, her body beginning to tremble.  
"I sense your fear," Richard said, taking a step toward her. "What's wrong?"  
"What have you been doing to me?" she insisted, the desperation evident in her voice. "If you don't stop this second, I'll cut you down where you stand."  
"I have done nothing to you, S'ymbaka," he said, reaching out with the Force to try calming her. "Nothing but search for you."  
"Search for me?" Her trembling was subsiding. Something about his presence giving her an odd sense of security. "Why would you search for me?"  
"Because, like you, I've been having dreams. Dreams of you and I, bound by an eternal love for each other."  
She scowled at this, what she perceived as a thinly veiled attempt at seduction. "You must be lunatic, escaped from some asylum somewhere. Let me save you from you suffering." She lifted her saber, ready to slash it down upon him.  
"Yes," he said. "I am insane. Nothing else could explain what I've done to find you."  
Stopping in her actions, she looked into his eyes. There, deep within the depths of his eyes, S'ymbaka had another vision. This time her vision was of herself, as he saw her. Beautiful. Desirable. Everything she'd been brought up to deny of herself. To him, she was everything she could never be. To him, she was everything she never thought she could be.  
A whirlwind seemed to claim the two, and they were carried on the winds into the vision, embracing each other, locked together in passion. When she opened her eyes to once again bare whiteness to her true surroundings, she found herself lock in his embrace, lips parting from his. And everything about it seemed right.  
"How can this be?" she asked.  
"I don't understand it myself."  
"If you are lying to me," she said a hint of her anger showing itself again.  
"I will never lie to you," he assured her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From the shadows, the eyes watched. 'Your suspicions were correct.'  
  
Chapter XIV  
FROM THE DARKNESS TO THE LIGHT  
  
"You should not be here," S'ymbaka said to Richard, the Jedi Knight who walked beside her.  
"I had no choice," he explained. "I had to find you."  
"Would you stop that?" she insisted.  
"Stop what?"  
"Saying things like that, someone will hear you."  
"I don't care if someone hears or not, it's true."  
"Please keep your voice down."  
"Why?"  
"Because," came a third voice. "Someone might hear you."  
The two turned to the sound of the voice. Standing in the corridor before them was a tall figure dressed all in black. "Greetings."  
"Who are you?" Richard asked the newcomer.  
"Sense you asked it's painfully obvious that you do not belong here," the dark man replied. Turning to S'ymbaka he said. "Stand aside Knight S'ymbaka and leave this Jedi to me."  
"How dare you speak to me this way. I am the daughter of Aldarion! If anyone is to stand aside it is you!"  
"S'ymbaka, you are a mere Knight of the Sith, where I on the other hand am a Dark Lord. I order you to stand aside!" A flicker of anger and a flash of light the dark man's lightsaber was in his hand and ignited.  
Browse furrowed, Richard drew his own saber, though he left it off. "Do as he said S'ymbaka."  
"How touching," sneered the Dark Lord.  
"Blackstone, I order you to stand aside!" S'ymbaka shouted angrily. Now she too wielded her saber, only hers, as the Dark Lord's, was ignited.  
"Give us the path, Lord Blackstone," Richard said calmly. "We have no quarrel today."  
"Let's make one."  
Suddenly, S'ymbaka's saber was off. "No!" she shouted. Blackstone's saber also deactivated.  
"What!" Blackstone declared.  
"Not today!" S'ymbaka declared. Blackstone's saber suddenly began coming apart in his hand. An instant later he discovered that it wasn't coming apart at all, but rather reforming. Spidery tendrils began shooting out of the cylinder and attaching themselves to the surrounding walls. More and more tendrils shot out, tightening the web of electronic components.  
S'ymbaka turned and grabbed Richard by the arm and pulled him in another direction. "Run!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"S'yra," came a voice from the shadows.  
The Elf-maid jumped in surprise. "I didn't know you were here."  
"That was the idea."  
"What can I do for you?" Her nervousness was obvious to the studied observer, which he was.  
"Nothing, but I thought you should know what was going on in the halls of the Great Temple, right under your 'unobservant' nose."  
Her eyes narrowed. 'She recovers quickly, that's good,' he thought.  
"What!?" she asked, a tightness in her voice.  
"It's about S'ymbaka," he began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are we?" Richard asked as he and S'ymbaka hurried down a dark tunnel.  
"This passage leads outside. Just beyond the opening there is a smaller temple. I go there sometimes."  
Richard turned a corner behind S'ymbaka, and nearly ran into her.  
"Yes, you do go there quite often, don't you?" Standing before them, looking every bit as dangerous as she did beautiful, was S'yra Malat.  
S'ymbaka's eyes narrowed and her brows nit in frustration. "How?"  
"How did I know about this?" she finished. "Simple, you make things so easy to figure out."  
"Stand aside, S'yra!" S'ymbaka snarled, as she gripped the handle of her lightsaber.  
"I've never been much of a fighter," S'yra said smoothly. "But I've always wanted to do this."  
"No!" The sound was sudden and startling to both ladies as it echoed off the stonewalls of the corridor. They turned to see Richard standing there, looking at them with an intensity born of a calmness the likes of which was completely foreign to them. "This isn't the time for this."  
"Perhaps not, Jedi, but this is all the time you have left." From out of the darkness there came a figure of darkness. As the dim light of the corridor fell across his form they could make out the narrow frame of a tall dark-elf. Adorning his shoulder and arm was an odd object that began crackling with dark energy.  
The snap-hiss and buzz of a lightsaber came. S'ymbaka turned to look as the dark figure, then turned back to her sister. "I want this fight, S'yra. I want it, for everything you've ever said and done to me, but the Jedi is right, now is not the time."  
S'yra's eyes were as cold as ever as she said, "Yes, for once in your life, you're right. Now is not the time." Her eyes shifted to the dark-elf. "I've got it," was all she said.  
The dark-elf waited, his gaze burning into the pretty elf girl's soul. He looked to the Jedi, and slowly nodded. Anyone who attempted to infiltrate this instillation was a fool, but deserved the respect for trying. Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, the dark-elf faded into the shadows once again.  
"I could kill you right now," S'ymbaka swore.  
"Perhaps, then again, perhaps not."  
"Time grows short," Richard said to S'ymbaka. He could sense that the dark-elf was gone now, and the only threat that remained was S'ymbaka's sister, S'yra, and S'ymbaka's temper.  
S'ymbaka turned her dark gaze upon the Jedi's face, and a softness appeared. Turning back to S'yra, she said, "Our time will come." She deactivated her lightsaber, and lead Richard off down the corridor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Moments later, S'yra stood there as the darkness around her came to life once again. Beside her stood the dark-elf.  
"Your father will not be pleased."  
"I know," S'yra returned confidently, "but it's not I with whom he'll be angry."  
"You had better hope not." With that the dark-elf was gone again. 


End file.
